Nothing Left
by Viper-berry
Summary: In a dying world, trust becomes a delicate aspect to hold onto. A girl has been violently separated from her group after a ruthless attack from the infected; Then finds herself stalked by an unusual Hunter soon after. Eventually, she reunites with the group with the Hunter by her side. Are they able to cope with him around? Or will things tear them apart because of him? FSI.
1. Warning

**A/N:** **Remake of Savior. Hopefully it'll make a little bit more sense...It'll be a longer story, gorier, a bit different with a different timeline and setting. Just to let you know.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Left 4 Dead 1 & 2 don't belong to me. I wish it did; but they sadly belong to VALVE. *Sobs*.**

 **Claimer:** **I own this story, plot, ideas and OC's.**

 **FULL SUMMARY:** _ **There's nothing much left in the world when an apocalypse hits. A mysterious virus known as the Green Flu has torn loved ones apart, ruined lives and wiped most of humanity out; leaving the world in shambles and stray survivors struggling to find safety. Karai Haney has been separated from her group during a ruthless attack from the infected, finding herself injured, tired and fighting for her life all alone during the search for her fellow survivors. But is she really alone? A Hunter is the last thing she wants stalking her; however, she soon discovers he's not the monster anyone else would see him as.**_

 _ **The world they knew is gone. She and the Hunter must learn how to trust one another if they hope to survive. And trust is a delicate aspect when abandoned in a dying world. Evenutally, She reunites with her group with the Hunter by her side. Are they all able to cope and survive with him around, or will he bring even more dangers that could tear them apart...or even kill them...before they find safety?**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **May 10, 2016.**

 **One week after first infection.**

The bell for the sixth period class rang throughout the halls. The students crowding them maneuvered nosily through them in union; talking, shouting and laughing as they went. Teachers monitored them all from just outside their classrooms, as one of the adults called out a warning at two high school boys who were getting rough by shoving each other around for a chuckle. Others were pulling things out of their lockers or standing by chatting with friends, checking their phones or making out with their girlfriend or boyfriend.

One teenage girl released a yawn and ended it in a sigh as she slammed her locker shut. She moaned, rubbing her eye then glanced to her left when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Marka, ready for that science test?" the boy asked as he stepped up to her.

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Yeah. Well let's go and get it over with before we're yelled at. Then I can go home and sleep the rest of the day away." Marka said, taking a couple of steps ahead of him. "And I can go home, drink monster and game all night."

"Drink monster all night?"

"Yep."

"Way to give yourself a heart attack Jay. Wait, is Trevor still coming to your house?"

"I've drank monster all night before, I've chugged four big cans down in a row one time." He remarked.

The Hawaiian stared into his mismatched eyes. "How...are you still here?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, staring down at his pacing feet for a moment. "And yes, Trevor's still coming by."

"Speaking of Trevor."

Jay followed her stare ahead of them, finding another teenage boy strolling towards the two. He lurked pass the pair and rested his arms around their shoulders. "What's up my bitches?" he comically joked, earning a scoff from Marka before he gave her a lick on the cheek. She eyed him a little disgusted as he grinned, then elbowed him away "Don't be nasty Trev." she replied in annoyance.

"What? I was only screwing around." he said frowning and removing his arms from their shoulders.

"Don't be a dick bitch!" Jay retorted, drawing Trevor's attention. "She's tired and a little moody that's all."

"Am not." Marka defended.

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"Yeah? I'm not moody."

Trevor shifted his eyes between his old friends before clearing his throat as they continued down the halls. Jay whistled awkwardly.

"Did you hear anything else about it on the news?"

All three teenagers glanced over at a couple more fellow students standing by a flight of stairs.

"Yes, I heard they've closed and quarantined some of the cities north of here. Not far at all either."

"People who got sick from it are getting worse...But that's just a rumor I heard! At least...I hope it's a rumor."

"Do you know what they're calling it?"

"No, sorry."

"I pray they keep whatever this virus is under control. How horrible do you think it would be if it got out of hand?"

"Bad...I think it'd turn into an apocalypse."

Marka watched in silence as unsettled looks fell over the students' faces.

"I hope so."

"What?" Both she and Jay questioned in union. Trevor had a bright, beaming smile stretched across his face. "I hope so," he repeated, "come on! An apocalypse? How bad ass could that be? No more rules, laws, or any government bull crap. We'd be free to do whatever we want. An apocalypse would be fun."

"Even while you lose everyone you care for? The world would be in ruins, and you think killing people would be fun?" Marka asked.

"Most humans have already ruined the world. They don't think twice about killing an Animal, why are people so different?" Trevor answered.

"True." she nodded.

"Dude, you sound like your cousin." Jay said.

"It's something we definitely agree on. The panic during the beginning would be a pain in the ass to deal with, but, it's something we're both looking forward to." he said rather calmly.

"You play too many games. It might not be as fun as you think it'd be..." Marka started before straining her neck to take a look around the surroundings ahead of her. "Mm...Anyone know where Rin and Karai are at?"

 **...**

She laid out on a bench with a pair of earphones in, music cranked, eyes closed and enjoying the South Carolina sun. A warm breeze made strands of her dark hair flow partially onto her face as she hummed the current song that was playing on her ipod. Behind her, a figure opened one of the main doors to the high school and leaned against the door way with hands stuffed in jean pockets watching her. The figure smiled, and then walked over to her. They sighed and sat down on her stomach, making her eyes flash open and trace her gaze up at them.

"Yes Rin?"

"Oh nothing, I just found this seat comfy. Didn't think it could talk."

She tucked her lips in and raised an eyebrow at her older brother. He snickered as he started moving around; which made her begin to protest.

"Get your fat butt off me!"

Rin gasped, placing a hand on his chest and removed himself. "You hurt my feelings."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she sat up, pulled her earphones out and gave him a playful punch to his other arm.

"You know the bell rang right?"

She went to answer, right as the last bell rang. Signaling that class has started. "Ah who cares, it's too nice out here to be hoarded inside all day." She settled against the bench, stretched, then rested in a limp, sitting position. "Mom will yell at you if she hears you've skipped a class." Rin reminded. His little sister sighed in a bit of annoyance, "I know, I'm coming." Getting up, she grabbed her bag and walked side by side with him into the building. "What are you planning to do after school? I'm gonna be heading off for Myrtle Beach with Trevor, Jay and some other buddies. Want to come?" She glanced at the ceiling and squinted an eye before dropping her gaze to the floor. "Eh...nah. Not this time Rin, I want to go to the range with Dad and spend some time with shooting practice more. Sorry. Maybe next time kay?" Rin shrugged blinking "good way to spend the rest of the day. And...you do need to practice more, you suck with the magnum." he laughed heartily at her reaction. "I'm getting better! I don't suck as much as I did before!" she exclaimed. "I know, I know," Rin grinned "but just by a smudge. You're in too much love with your AK-47. Got to practice with other guns you know." She huffed with a roll of her eyes as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You'll catch up to me soon sis."

"Oh I'm so looking forward to it." she sarcastically replied while he turned into another hallway. She shook her head and jogged up a flight of stairs, ventured through the empty halls and came upon her history class. Opening the door, she walked inside and all eyes traced to her with the teacher releasing an annoyed huff.

"Karai, you're late you know. Do you have a pass?"

Crap. She forgot to grab one from the main office.

"No, sorry." she answered before briskly walking to her desk in the back. The teacher marked her on the attendance paper as tardy before handing it over to another student. He walked out of the room and Karai could hear his squeaky shoes fade further down the hallway. "Now then." the teacher began, and he instructed the class to pull out their text books, flip to a certain page then he began to review what everyone has learned during the year for final exams. Karai listened to him ramble on bored. She wrote down some new notes in her notebook as did all the other teenagers in the room while resting her chin in the palm of her free hand. Slowly, she could feel her mind slip away from reality and into her own free little world. She gazed out a window next to her desk, staring at the buildings and listened to the faint sounds of horns blaring, engines roaring and sirens wailing throughout the depths of the city's dangerous streets. Birds flew overhead as she observed a couple strolling pass on a sidewalk. The teacher called out some classmates' names one at a time and asked them two random history questions each. They answered, and he would say whether if it was right or wrong. She continued watching the gorgeous outside scenery, wishing the eighty minutes would end faster.

"-Rai...Karai!"

She snapped out of her trance and looked ahead, finding an agitated and impatient looking teacher staring back. Some of the classmates looked back at her to which she flashed a harden gaze at, making them turn away.

"Um, yeah?"

"Which Portuguese-born navigator was the first European to cross the Pacific Ocean?"

"Uh...Ferdinand Magellan?"

"Good. In which century was the Black Death?"

"The fourteenth century."

"Correct." he replied, and he looked to another student.

 _'Asshole.'_

She turned to the window again, blinking. When eighty minutes of agony flew by, the bell rang. Everyone got up and packed away their belongings loudly talking to one another as they made their way out of the classroom. "Remember, the finals are open noted, but study well!" their teacher called before turning to store his own belongings on his desk away.

 **...**

Karai yawned and started lazily ahead at the main doors, walking towards them with her bag slung over her shoulder before hearing a familiar voice shouting at her obnoxiously from far behind. She stopped and stood to the side staring in the opposite direction, and eventually spotted Marka among the crowd pushing her way through. They smiled at one another as the two friends made it outside.

"I'm glad the year's almost over. One more year Karai, one more year then we're done with school for good!"

"I'm planning to go to college, remember?"

"Oh...oh yeah..." Marka's voice trailed off. She stared ahead before quickly and surprisingly throwing herself onto the younger teen and released loud, fake sobs into her ear. Karai squirmed in Marka's grasp and staggered to keep from falling.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE?!"

"Marks, we've discussed this a while ago. I thought you'd be going with me."

"Well maybe I've changed my mind so there!"

"No you didn't."

"I know." the Hawaiian hung her head.

Karai chuckled "there is this thing called a gap year if you want to take a break from school for a while."

"Yeah, I probably will do that. Are you? I want us to go together."

"Maybe."

"Please?"

" _Maybe._ I want to get it over with as soon as possible like with this place." Karai gestured to the building behind them.

Marka pouted like a child. "Fine." she crossed her arms and settled her head against Karai's shoulder as they walked. Mumbling things to one another and giggling at each others' remarks. Then Karai lightly pushed her forward, and soon, the girls could see Trevor, Rin and Jay waiting for them by the student parking lot. They ventured over to the three, as other kids boarded their buses, walked in groups or pairs, ran for their own vehicles or just stood around talking. Doing the same thing earlier, laughing, chatting and shouting, just more joyfully now that they were going home. Or for other others, going to work unfortunately.

"Ready?" Jay asked unnecessarily.

"Yes, pppllleeeaaassseee! Let's go home." Marka moaned.

"I'm driving." Rin announced right as Trevor opened his mouth. He looked to the older boy. "Why don't you ever let me drive anymore?"

"Because it's my truck. And, last time I let you drive, my life flashed before my eyes."

"That's because I was drunk!" Trevor reminded as Rin opened the driver's side door. "And you're no better when you aren't drunk. Now shut up and get in." Jay laughed as the two girls snickered. Everyone piled into the truck nosily and Trevor cranked the volume right after Rin turned over the engine. The four jumped and shouted startled from the sudden blast of bellowing voices from the speakers until Rin lunged to turn it down.

"Jesus Christ! If you ruin my speakers you're buying me new ones!"

"It had to be done."

"My ears are bleeding from the inside…" Karai whined, rubbing her ears.

Trevor chuckled smugly, which earned him a smack in the head by an overly tired Marka and his grin faded. "Eh! You can't handle someone messing around with you anymore can you?"

"Not in this condition!" Marka exclaimed in a grouchy tone, pointing to the bags under her eyes as Rin began pulling out of the parking lot.

"Would you like me to play you a song on the world's smallest violin?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Could you?" Jay asked with a childish curiosity.

It was then Trevor turned to his cell phone. A moment later he held it up to the trio sitting in the back, and mournful violin music wafted from his speakers.

"You smart ass son of a-"

"OK guys, you don't need to start fighting over something that's over with." Karai interrupted Marka before things could escalate. Rin shook his head with half-lidded eyes as he tried to concentrate on driving. So then Marka offered Karai an earphone which she took as the three boys started up a conversation the two didn't care to know about. Jay leaned forward closer to the front, laughing at a foolish joke one of the other two cracked as Marka scrolled through her playlist on her own ipod. Then she started seat dancing to a chosen song, which Karai smiled at.

"Oh yeah, you're real tired."

"Adrenaline's taking over!" Marka eyed her wildly, and then she pointed to her bags once more.

"Why are you so tired again?"

"Super late shift at work last night."

Karai nodded at her friend's answer. The truck shifted underneath them as it moved from side to side when Rin made turns. She glanced out the passenger side window, watching other vehicles and people as they passed. Suddenly, movement caught her eye from above. Upon gazing up she watched curious as a helicopter flew through the blue sky. Making its way north and catching the attention of pedestrians. Her eyes followed it as it flew further and further away. Her companions were talking about something else with one another; and Marka's next question faintly rung in her ears.

"I think people are over reacting to this virus situation. Nothing's going to happen. Whoever's in charge has everything under control. Don't you think? Seriously, what can possibly happen?"

 **...**

Soon, Marka was dropped off at her home. And Karai was tossing her bag onto a lazy boy in her own living room. She ran a hand down the side of her face before walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. Once finished with reviewing the contents, she sniffed and grabbed a can of mountain dew. Slamming the door shut, she read the note on the counter left by her mother which read that pizza or subs would be their choice for dinner; for she was still at work. The teenager ventured back into the living room to lay down on a couch. She switched a flat screen on and began flicking through the channels before opening the soda can and sipped on it until she chose a desired channel. Karai dropped the remote on the cushion and crossed one foot over the other with her eyes locked on the screen.

Jay trotted through the kitchen wearing his dark silver swimming shorts with a towel slung over his shoulders. "Hey, are you sure you don't want to tag along?" he called, staring at the back of the couch from where he stood.

"Nah, I told Rin next time."

"If you say so."

She heard the door open and close as he left the house. The scent of salty air and cries of Seagulls wafted through the open windows as she settled back in a comfortable and relaxed state. Soon the truck's engine roared back to life as hollering boys slammed the doors shut. Gravel crunched under the tires before leaving the driveway. And then Karai was alone. With the house to herself. Enjoying the show that was currently on with a cold can of soda waiting for her father to return from work so they could make a trip to the local shooting range outside of town.

Later on, Karai felt her eyes grow heavy. She had become a little too comfortable in her spot on the couch. Her eyes fell shut and the now empty can slipped out of her hand as she succumbed to sleep.

 **...**

Someone gently grasped her shoulder and lightly shook her awake, making her moan and squeeze her eyes tighter shut at the touch.

"Hey sleepy, you should get up so we can get to the range before it closes."

Karai's eyes fluttered open and her vision focused on her father who was watching the teen thoughtfully.

"…Dad? Wait…hm?"

"You still up for target practice?"

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as another moan escaped from the back of her throat. Stretching, she sat up, and looked around. Her father's officer uniform hung over a chair, the name tag with the identity Ryan Lambert was hit by sunlight. She gazed at the digital clock sitting next to the television. 5:00 P.M. Which gave them plenty of time to spend at the range. Karai snatched the can off the floor and tossed it in the recycling bin before following Ryan outside. She could see some of the guns they kept in a safe in the basement already in the family's hummer.

"How was your day sweet pea?"

"It was fine; history teacher was a douche as usual. But it was OK."

"Why was he being a douche this time?"

"I kept spacing out."

"Well, you have to pay attention in class Karai. Especially now since finals are coming up."

"I know. Oh, we have a half-day tomorrow just fyi. How'd work go?"

"Meh," Ryan started, not taking his eyes off the road. "There was a hostage situation in the next town. I almost had to shoot a kid about your age because his dad ordered him to hold a gun to the hostage's head. In the end, the staties were able to go in and arrest the two. I'm sure the story'll be all over the news by tomorrow for a while now for sure."

"Why?"

"Why? He was a lunatic that's why. Damn idiot."

"Hm. But the high school didn't go into a lock down."

"Because the high school is stupid like that."

Karai smirked at Ryan's smart remarks. But that smirk frowned when she happened to look up through the windshield and spotted two more helicopters flying in the same direction as the first one had.

"Hm," Ryan watched them go before returning his gaze to the street in front of them. "It makes you wonder what's going on out there doesn't it?"

Karai stared pass him as he said this with narrowed eyes. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes my offspring?"

"What…do you think's happening out there?"

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it. So don't let it worry you OK?"

"Well what if something did happen?"

"You have your mother's and my cell phone numbers remember? If we get separated, we'll find each other. No, just stay in one spot and we'll find you. Just…just don't worry about it alright? Everything's fine."

There was a tone of uneasiness in his voice. Uneasiness that Karai did not like. She watched her father who didn't steal a glance at her before leaning back in her seat; released a soft sigh and watched the scenery ahead of them.

 **...**

Ryan pulled up to the shooting range's parking spaces. Shortly after, the two relatives hopped out and pulled out their firearms. Ryan flashed the range officer his license before she let them inside. The range was located outside in a large field, holding twelve large stations. They both put on a pair of safety goggles and ear muffs and Karai chose her favorite AK-47 as the first weapon she would use. Ryan picked his chrome shotgun and took the station next to his daughter.

Focusing, waiting, watching. She sucked in her breath and held it as she took her first shot at a moving target. The bullet was slightly off course, hitting the barricade behind it.

 _'Damn it.'_

"That was close, that was close…" Ryan nodded as he took his ear muffs off. "Just remember to slowly breathe though your nose, and out your mouth."

She nodded. "I'm just warming up, I've gotten better you know." She grinned.

"That's my girl."

And so, they practice more and more as different shooters switched out their old weapons for new ones. Ryan gave small lessons to Karai about different guns before she switched the current one she was using with another. As time progressed, she became slightly better; able to hit the moving targets almost perfectly within the short hours. The magnum still made her a bit on edge, but with her father's guidance, she was able to fire a few rounds only to hit three out of the seven targets she aimed for. Together, they practiced with an auto shotgun, a combat rifle and shotgun, the AK-47, a sniper rifle and a M1911 pistol. She didn't hit every single target, but she shot more than she thought she would.

Ryan high-fived his daughter, proud at her improving skills. Karai smiled to herself before they started to clean up and pack the weapons away back in the hummer. They waved the range officer goodnight as she closed up the shooting range for the night as they headed back out on the road.

 **...**

Karai pulled the hummer into the driveway and turned the engine off. She helped Ryan unload the weapons again and walked down a small flight of stone steps to the basement outside the house. Ryan unlocked the basement door and switched on a light as they made their way inside. Once the guns were stored away, both ventured up the basement stairs leading into the kitchen.

"It's about time you got home!" Trevor yelled over to his friend while enjoying a slice of pizza.

"Ah be quiet, you don't even live here." Karai shot back. He mocked her in a playful matter as she made herself a plate. "So how'd shooting go Hun?" Her mother asked. Karai grinned as her father gave her the answer.

"She's gotten a hell of a lot better. I'm impressed. Very."

"Really? Maybe you could become a cop too one day."

"But I've already chosen my career?"

"I know, I'm playing with you sweetie."

"Quiet! They're talking about the virus!" Jay shouted, bringing everyone's attention to the T.V.

"…Turn it up?" Their mother called.

Rin did just that as everyone else joined them in the living room with their plates, staring at the woman on the screen eagerly.

 _"-Access to many major cities in the east coast have been shut down by authorities. Starting from northern South Carolina. The need to quarantine has been stated because of the highly infectious disease…"_

"Do they even know what it's called?" Rin raised an eyebrow. Their mother shrugged.

 _"-Remember to avoid all contact with any suspicious infected individuals, and to immediately report unusual behavior to the right authorities. There also has been reports of very large and very rapid spread around the United States of this sickness, which has been confirmed as the-"_

The screen suddenly went black. Making everyone freeze in dead silence.

A title to a different channel appeared on the top of the screen, causing everybody protest in annoyance. "Anyone have the remote?" Karai's mother asked, looking around. Jay hopped out of his seat and took a look under the chair he was sitting in, as Rin and the others searched in various other spots.

"Found it," their mother held it up from under the couch and switched it back to the news channel. But now, the news reporters were discussing another topic while the names of different schools that were still open for tomorrow flashed at the bottom of the screen.

Including Karai's.

"Well…this is unsettling." Jay muttered.

"Honey…you'll be OK. It's all up north anyways…" their mother comforted.

"I know, I can't miss any more school anyway." Karai heard her brother say. She couldn't take her eyes off the television and the chuckling reporters on it.

 **...**

Dusk was approaching.

"Well I'm off." Trevor clapped his hands while swiveling to the front door. "Thanks for dinner Mrs. Lambert." He waved.

"I told you to call me Evada!" Karai's mother yelled as Trevor cringed. "I ain't old!"

"Yes ma'am." He said. "Do you really think you should be walking home? After what we just heard on the news?" Evada added. "Ah. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." The boy assured before looking to his three friends. "Welp, see ya'll tomorrow, if we're still alive…" he hissed, backing out of the house.

"That ain't funny Trev!" Karai exclaimed with Rin laughing behind her.

Trevor held up his hands and slowly wiggled his fingers in an eerie fashion. "…Oooh…oooh!...see you around Mr. Lambert!" he finally called with a wave as he faced the street. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Ryan hollered. The teen turned his head back at him "no really, I'll be fine I promise!" There was a pause, before Ryan shrugged. "If you say so then, good night."

"Night!"

With that, Evada closed the door and locked it. Jay jogged up the stairs for a shower and Rin had already disappeared to his room to do whatever he was planning to do. Karai decided to hit the hay early; despite taking a nap before going to the range. She made it to the steps before her father stopped her.

"Hey, that was really great shooting today. Proud of ya."

"Thanks. I think I'm better with a melee than a gun still."

"Just saying kiddo. You learn quick."

Karai smiled until Ryan gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said good night. She said it back, and then called out to Evada.

"Night Mom."

"Night honey, love you."

She walked up the stairs and ventured to her room until Rin walked by.

"Sweet nightmares." He joked.

"Definitely."

They disappeared in their bedrooms at the same time. Karai quietly closed her door, leaped into her bed. She laid there on her side for a long moment. Staring out her window. Her faint reflection in it stared back until she flipped onto her back. Then sat up. Taking a breath, she reached down then pulled a large holster from underneath her bed. And unsheathed the machete contained in it. Karai dropped the holster and examined the black and blue blade, sliding her finger across it while gripping its black handle tightly. It was a gift from her cousin who lived up north…

The machete drooped in her hold.

 _'No, no. Stop thinking like that. He's OK…He's fine…'_

 **...**

It was pitch dark outside.

Karai couldn't sleep. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She sat up while looking out the window. From the faint street light lighting up her window, she could see small rain drops streaming down the glass. She looked to her own digital clock next to her bed. 2:12 A.M. It was hot and humid in the bedroom since she forgot to open her window. Karai got up and did just that before hopping onto her desk top. It was deadly quiet both inside and outside. Soon, she was on facebook…finding most of her notifications talking or mentioning something involved with the virus. Including tonight's news report.

Many people were already freaking out. Others were making theories or rumors up.

One comment in particular unnerved her.

 _"…I really…don't feel well…"_

Her eyes studied that comment.

 _"Dude, don't joke like that."_ Replied another user.

 _"No, seriously, I don't."_

Karai typed in her own reply.

 _"Where do you live?"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"In Savannah."_

Her brow furrowed. She leaned back in her seat as she took in a breath; feeling her heartbeat rise a bit.

As she watched, other users advised on what this person should do.

She wanted to think this person was just messing with everyone for a scare. However as the conversation before her progressed, she couldn't think that anymore.

And then she heard something. Something faint. Very faint. Karai eyed the window, before turning her full attention to the outside. She walked over and fully opened the window to stick her head out and look around. She could hear sirens in the distance out in the city. She heard it again coming from the north.

Karai wasn't sure, because of how faint it was. But she couldn't think of what else it could be.

It almost sounded like a gun shot.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:** **So, I've decided to give Karai's older brother an actual name. Because Remzi flew out of my head out of nowhere. And as I look at it now, I thought he needs an actual name.**

 **So Remzi's new name is Rin! AND! I really like that name.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make sense *sobs* I'm not exactly sure how shooting ranges work or how news reporters tell their reports. I don't watch the news much, only for the weather lol.**


	2. Scream

The digital clock went off making Karai stir from her sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut before glaring tiredly at the device reading 6:00 A.M. She reached down and searched around with her hand and grabbed a slipper. It tumbled over the night stand once the slipper made impact and partially unplugged it from the wall. Karai huffed, resting her face in her pillows not wanting to move. Suddenly, she could hear someone knocking from the other side of the door.

"You awake Karai?"

She sighed. "Yeah Mom, I'll be down in a few."

"OK; we're getting ready for work so hurry up and say bye to your father."

She watched her mother's shadow from under the door pass by. Once sitting up and rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes, Karai looked around and shuffled through her belongings before glancing towards the bedroom window, which was closed. And to her desktop, which was off. She started to think about the eerie conversation she had seen on facebook, and the faint sounds she thought of as gun shots.

Maybe the whole thing was a dream?

Soon she was up and dressed and heading downstairs. The rest of the family were in the kitchen with Ryan adjusting his walkie talkie attached to his shoulder and Evada handing Karai an egg sandwich. Evada then rummaged through her veterinarian bag, taking a double check in case she was missing anything. "Anything new going on at the Animal hospital?" Rin asked, taking a bite from an English muffin. "Got a couple of surgeries to do today...then I have to make a visit to the Miller farm and examine the Animals there for any health issues. The people are very good to them at least. And...well, whatever else the day has in store for me I guess."

"What about you?" Rin gestured to Ryan.

"A very, very long shift on the other side of town."

"They assigned you a day shift on the other side of town? Why?" Jay questioned with squinted eyes.

"It's just how the schedule is. I may not be back till late tonight."

Karai sat at the kitchen table with her legs up to her chest and eating a granola bar now. She chewed while watching everyone, then rewrapped her earphones around her ipod.

"Alright, I'm off." Evada announced, walking over to Karai and placing a kiss on her head. She air slapped kisses at her sons before locking lips with Ryan and made her way for the door. "I love you all, have a good day and I'll see you tonight."

"Hey Mom, we should get an Animal at some point." Jay suddenly suggested.

Evada looked from him to Ryan who shrugged. "Yeah...I've been thinking of getting a pet. Maybe a German Shepard?"

"How about a Cat?" Karai said.

"Geckos." Rin voiced his opinion.

"Hamsters are cute." Evada smiled.

"A Gorilla." Jay grinned.

Everybody gave him a strange gaze.

"Why? Where the hell are you going to put a Gorilla?" Ryan questioned.

"I'll find a spot."

"Why do you want a?-No, ne-never mind, no Gorillas! We'll discuss it tonight." Evada shook her head. Ryan was right behind her now, since they were leaving at the same time. He waved to his three kids and closed the door behind them. Leaving the trio alone until Jay sighed. "Don't want to go to school, I just want to stay home and relax."

"You'll survive. It's just for half the day." Rin replied with his mouth full. Their parents started up their vehicles and pulled out of the driveway, honking their horns as they left.

"That's still too long!"

Rin spat in the sink and looked to Karai who had spaced out. "Hey, you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"Uh...are you sure?"

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again. "...Nothing, it's nothing."

Jay stared at her before shifting his eyes to a suspicious Rin. The older sibling paused, then shrugged a shoulder. "Alright I guess?"

"Wait, that news report's gotten you shaken up don't it?" Jay guessed.

"Yeah, that's it."

"It is pretty creepy..." Jay added, looking out a window. "Let's not think about it. Everything's fine; come on we gotta go." Rin assured. With that, all three wolfed down the rest of their breakfast and grabbed their bags. Soon they were in the truck and heading for the high school.

 **...**

"Guess what I watched for the first time last night?" Marka exclaimed. "I thought you were SO TIRED that you couldn't lift your pinkie." Trevor said sarcastically. Marka gave him the eye. "I didn't say that, and it's called waking up after a deserved nap. Anyway, I watched Jurassic World." Karai looked to her "oh really? Is it good?"

"Woman, it's fucking awesome!"

"Don't tell me anything! I haven't seen it yet!" Jay yelled. "You ain't getting a thing outta me." the Hawaiian grinned with pride. They stared at one another until an intense look washed over Jay's face. "Goddamn it! Tell me one little part, just one!"

Marka laughed "nope."

"Come on! Just one!"

"Yeah...no." Marka walked off, with a whining Jay at her heels. "No, Don't say anything, I want to see it too!" Rin called after them. Karai nodded agreeing.

"I can agree to that. It's pretty great." Trevor said "I guess my cousin'll be coming by later before we leave today. You know, the one in Georgia."

"Jasmin? I thought she was in college." Karai replied. "She is, but their school year ended early. She's driving up here to see me and the family, and texted me a little while ago saying she'll stop by the school to drop me off something. She's probably in the city already."

"Oh cool."

Marka and Jay returned to the group with the Hawaiian a bit agitated now and Jay started screeching. "OK, enough bro." Rin lightly pushed him away "we can get it tomorrow or something."

The first bell rang and all the students began heading for their classes. A large group of them walked for the gym. Karai watched them go, slightly wondering what the PE teachers had in store in them.

The sound of coughing met her ears.

She saw another teenager coughing into her fist. A couple of her friends-she assumed-stood close to her asking if she was alright. The teenager sniffled, assured them she was quite fine, and Karai had to continue on her way as the coughs became a bit louder.

 **...**

Fourth period was already here. The first three flew by and the day was quickly coming to an end. All the students were getting anxious for the final bell to ring.

Only forty minutes to go.

A soccer ball soared through the air from a hard kick, as the players on both teams chased after it outside. The PE teachers watched intensely, waiting to write down another score. An officer, one who patrolled the school grounds, stood by the two adults watching on in amusement.

"I remember when I played soccer when I was little. Long before we met." Trevor said, watching the classes. Karai nodded placing her pencil down. She looked to him with a smile "were you into any other sports?"

"Hockey, basketball. Now just swimming."

"Swimming's awesome."

"I know."

The two were in a study block together; and since she was now done with her homework, she joined him by the window.

"Have you thought of getting into any sports?" he asked.

"Mm. I don't know, I thought of tennis once." She replied with hands on hips.

He shrugged, "I guess I can see you in tennis."

Karai turned around to look at the clock on the wall for the third time, and heard the sound of coughing in the hall again.

Only now...it sounded more violent.

Her eyes shifted over to the little window by the classroom door and sees the same girl from earlier quickly strolling pass with someone else by her side for support. She hunched over and gagged into her hand and then they were out of sight.

Their study hall teacher looked up from her desktop. But the other kids paid no mind.

"Well...I hope she'll be alright."

Suddenly, the intercom overhead came on.

 _"Trevor Persky, to the main office please. Trevor Persky."_

The teacher gave him the OK so he hopped down from his spot. "It's probably Jasmin." he said, which Karai nodded to. He rubbed an arm and was out of the classroom as she watched him go. She turned back to the classes playing soccer out on the field and was actually quite amused watching them. She chuckled quietly if one messed up, silently commented "yay" if a team scored a goal, and so on. But when she looked beyond the field, out towards the bushes and trees, movement caught her eyes. Karai squinted them as all attention from both classes went to it. A figure staggered out of the woods. Walking strangely. Arms swinging limply to and fro...the officer walked ahead of everyone after some long intense moments. He held a hand out as if he was trying to talk to the person who looked as if they...were twitching now. She could see that everyone on the field were becoming increasingly nervous. With one teacher pulling her hat off and rubbing her head nervously. Another student in the room walked over to the window. "Hey, something's happening!" she said, grabbing everyone's curiosity. So then the whole group was crowding the windows.

A siren pierced the air, and Karai noticed something on the front of the person's shirt. Something red.

Dark red.

Blood.

It was blood.

She held her breath, as said person suddenly screamed an ungodly scream and sprinted wildly at the officer. He quickly pulled out his gun and fired, sending two bullets into the chest and one finally in the head. Everyone outside started screaming in horror while the body dropped as Karai's classmates shouted, gasped and yelled "oh my God!" all around her. Some even pulled out their devices to record the scene. The officer then radioed back up with a request for an ambulance while the classes were coming back inside. "Get away from the windows now!" She heard their teacher demand. Some obeyed, most stayed put to watch what else would happen. Making the adult walk over to them, sweating in fear from what she just witnessed and began pushing a couple of them away. Making the other kids return to their seats and start grabbing their things.

Nervously, Karai stored her notebooks and pens into her bag, zipped it shut and slung it over her shoulders. And then, more gun fire from right out the window started up again. The teenager swung her head towards the window for the second time as everybody else quickly gathered around them again. "Holy shit!" one boy shouted over the others' loud yelling. Karai pushed pass all of them just in time to the the officer shooting down more figures running animalistically in his direction. They were all yelling out the open windows for the officer to get out of there, when another figure appeared behind the cop and looked to be sneaking up on him as he went to reload his gun.

"Behind you!" Karai screamed.

The officer turned, looked up at her and then gets tackled violently to the ground from the crazed human. His weapon flew far out of his reach as the person on top of him started wildly beating the man in a frenzied fashion. They were about the same size, so he couldn't just throw his attacker off himself. He tried fighting the person off, screaming and cursing and throwing his own fists up as he kicked his legs underneath them. The attacker leaned down and bit into the side of his neck, and dark blood gushed out of the gouge and all over the ground; leaving the officer screaming even louder in pain mixed in with the frightened wails of the classmates. They rushed for the door as Karai backed away, gripping onto the side of a desk and knocking over a chair in the process. She stared at the windows from where she stood, whimpering in terror with her mind spinning.

The attacker continued beating violently on the officer, who was weakening quickly from blood loss. They pounded into his face as hard as they could, breaking knuckles and cheek bones and making squelching sounds before snatching up a rock nearby and smashing the rest of his face in with it. More blood squirted up in thick and thin streams with each hit. One of the officer's eyes hung loosely from its socket as his body went limp. But the attacker didn't stop there. They grabbed both sides of his head despite broken bones in one hand and began slamming his head up and down on the ground. The body twitched and shook under them slightly until suddenly, the attacker stopped; Let go of the officer's head which was now attached to a broken neck, surrounded in brain matter and rose to their feet in their gored, bloodied glory. They growled in an animalistic tone. Blood, saliva and sweat dripped off them before running off in search for another victim.

 **...**

Karai listened as the intercom came back on over the loud panic of everyone running and screaming in the hallways. She stood quivering in one corner of the empty classroom eyeing the door trying to decide if she should stay in here or find another way out. She could hear a voice on the intercom, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Her breath was heavy, she was scared but she didn't start crying like any teenage girl would at this point. Finally, she paced to the door and peered out the little window; watching as all the other kids raced by. Some were even kicking, punching and slamming each other around for a quick and desperate clear path of escape. Others were shoved down and trampled, and Karai swore she could hear their bones splintering and breaking underneath the stampede.

More screams filled the air outside, and now the voice on the intercom was also wailing in agony and terror and begging for help. She looked to it then back out at the hallway to find it less full. Karai quickly looked and explored around the room for some sort of weapon. She rushed over to the paper cutter and tried breaking the blade off, twisting and pulling at it with all her strength. Grunting, she placed a foot up against it and pulled again. She let go and staggered away, huffing in annoyance.

Cautiously and after what seemed to feel like an eternity, she slowly walked back over to the window and peered out again while gingerly taking the doorknob. With the pace of a Snail and her eyes shifting back and forth, Karai very carefully opened the door. Loud, shaky breaths escaped her lips until she was able to peek her head out and get a better look. Screams echoed down one end, it was a mess and lockers were stained with blood from students who were injured in the panic. She could see crippled, trampled bodies laying broken on the floor throughout the hall.

 _'What the fuck's going on?...Wait...'_

Last night's news report echoed in her head.

 _'Great.'_

Karai exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had to find her brothers and friends. Cautiously, she left the classroom and let the door slide shut behind her. She looked around once more before quickly making her way down the hall. Then she started running. She burst through a pair of double doors until something else slammed open behind her. Karai whipped her eyes over her shoulder seeing a teenage boy standing in another doorway-bloodied, growling and crazed staring at her murderously before releasing a shriek and charged her. She tried moving out of the way but he was too quick; he slammed into her and they fell down the flight of stairs ahead of them.

Karai cried out in pain as the infected didn't seem to be fazed at all. Horrific sounds tore from his throat while he scrambled on top of her and started wildly clawing at the girl. She pushed away, kicked, beat on his chest and screamed into his face as blood and drool dribbled down his chin. She looked into his eyes that held a haunting crazed glare before grabbing a fistful of his matted hair and slammed his head into the wall repeatedly. He gasped and choked on his own spit as he rabidly tried to bite into her; instead he ended up scratching her across her cheek, leaving four small scratches and trickles of blood streaming down her skin.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Suddenly, the door below them was blown open, and Karai heard a pair of footsteps racing up after them. The infected was violently ripped off of her body and slammed into the nearest wall. She looked up through squinted eyes seeing Rin shouting in rage while driving a pocket knife into the infected's head. He quickly and repeatedly stabbed the attacker; with blood and fluid squirting all over the wall behind it. The infected's body sunk to the floor, dragging Rin down with it until the older teenager was satisfied with his kill.

Both were trembling and breathing violently; staring at the body. They slowly looked at one another as Rin held his hand out to her.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded, taking his hand. "Where did you get a knife?"

"I always carry a knife."

 _"Since when?"_

Rin slid his hand down part of his face. "Look, that's not important right now. We have to find everyone else and get the fuck outta here. Now stay close and follow me." Karai nodded, and he opened the door he came through when they reached it. He picked up a baseball bat from the floor right outside the doorway where he dropped it and handed it to her.

Karai took it without hesitation. "Did you call Mom and Dad?"

"I haven't had a chance to yet."

The main halls on the first floor of the building were in no better condition than the halls above. Blood and gore decorated the walls, floor and ceiling, notebooks, paper, bags and several other items laid scattered all over accompanied by mutilated bodies. The glass case containing the school's most prized trophies was shattered and classroom doors were either broken in or partially ripped off their hinges. Lockers were smashed in and damaged light bulbs flickered above the two. Rin gazed at her with a set jaw and determination fierce in his eyes. Both nodded and raised their weapons, not saying anything about the continuing screams coming from outside or deeper in the school. Karai followed close behind her brother as they scurried through the halls.

"Had everything under control my ass." Rin hissed.

Karai glanced outside while passing by another large window. A small group of infected broke down a set of doors with unbelievable strength, and tackled the victims trying to get inside down. The same scene she has seen more than enough times already played again before her and the baseball bat shook visibly in her hands.

"Don't look, just keep going."

She did as told, until a janitor closet came into view. "Wait, Rin, let's hide in there for a second so I can call them."

He looked at what she was pointing to and nodded "kay."

Both dove into the closet with Rin locking the door behind them as Karai pulled out her cell phone, brought up her contacts and first dialed their mother. She held it up to her ear waiting eagerly for her to answer. Rin stared at his sister intently until Evada finally picked up.

 _"Ka-rai? Hell-o? Can you-ear-e?"_

"Mom, we're still at the school and everything's!-"

 _"Where are y-ou?! Yo-u're breaking up, you nee-d to!-"_

"What's going on?" Rin questioned.

"Can you hear me Mom?! I said we're at the school and-"

There was a scream in the background.

 _"-God...O-h my God...Je-sus no! G-Awa!-AAHH!-"_

"Mom! What's going on?!" Karai shrieked into the phone, now on the verge of tears. "What's happening?!"

There was another horrific scream followed by crashes. Then the line went dead.

Both siblings stared at one another with wide, frightened eyes. Karai tried dialing their mother again and again, but no one answered. Tears dripped down her cheeks as Rin ran his hands through his hair petrified with ragged breaths. She slowly knelt down crying softly and Rin reached out for the phone.

"...Give me the phone...I'm-I'm going to try Dad's...OK?..." he gingerly plucked the phone out of her hands and dialed their father. Several long rings passed, but Ryan never answered the call. He tried a few more times, eventually receiving the voice mail. So then he tried the police department phone number and waited for someone to answer in silence.

 _"The South Carolina police department is very busy with several other emergency calls. Please wait for someone to assist you or try again later."_

Karai looked down at her hands which were speckled in blood from the infected that attacked her.

"Goddamn it..." Rin growled, hanging up the phone "no one's answering."

"S-so now what?..." Karai weakly asked, taking back her phone.

"Like I said, we'll find the others and get the hell out of here. Find our families and get somewhere safe."

She nodded meekly.

"Hey," Rin placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll be alright. You'll be alright. I promise...you're going to be OK Karai."

She nodded again as he handed her the baseball bat again. "Now, let's get out of here."

Cautiously, Karai opened the door and both peered out in both directions before they slid out of the closet. She followed her brother as he was about to lead her to the west part of the school building when another set of double doors slammed open, and a group of infected stumbled through them screaming and gurgling in their own blood. Their eyes rested on the brother and sister and their faces contorted into rage and fury. Karai recognized one of the infected as the girl from earlier. The girl having a mad coughing fit. The girl claiming that she was just fine.

The girl stared at her with an unnatural, animalistic hatred she couldn't understand. Her torn face twisted in an ugly, angry, bloody and hellbent detest that burned a hole into Karai's very soul and she screeched while charging forward with the rest of the sick.

"GO!" Rin roughly snatched the front of her shirt and pushed her ahead of him. "Just go! There's too many of them!"

And then they were running. Running for their lives with the infected not far behind. They crashed through yet another door and sprinted up the steps when Rin tripped over himself. Karai screeched to a halt and helped him up. They barely had enough time to start running again. She swung the bat as hard as she could into the closest infected's skull, making a sickening cracking noise as it caved in and smashing its face into the wall. Rin kicked another back down the steps, sending it crashing into the others and they all fell half way down the steps. The pair made it to the second floor as the infected collected themselves; soon giving pursuit again.

They ran pass a room they paid no attention to. The door to it opened, and Jay was suddenly standing in the infected crowd's way firing bullets into their skulls with the desert eagle held firmly in his hold and face grim. Rin and Karai screeched to a stop again, watching on in bewilderment at their younger brother.

"Jay!" Karai shouted as the last body dropped.

"Yeah?" he turned to them dully.

"Where the fuck did you get a gun?" Rin questioned.

"From the dead cop outside...hey! It's not like I had a choice or anything! I couldn't find a decent weapon nearby!" he added when Karai gave him a look of disgust. "Get in here." Both followed Jay into the room as he locked the door behind them. Karai hugged their younger sibling as Rin gave him a pat on the shoulder. They nodded to each other and started talking about what's happened so far as Karai looked around. She spotted Marka huddled in a corner with hands clasped over her ears.

"Marka."

The Hawaiian slowly looked up at her friend, seeing parts of her clothes and skin were stain in blood. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she shakily got up and rushed over to hug Karai. "What the hell's happening? What's the hell's going on?! I thought they had that damn virus quarantined! A-are you OK?...You weren't bitten were you? Did you get a hold of your parents? I can't get a hold of mine and-and!-"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down alright? Relax. I'm fine, I wasn't bitten. We can't get a hold of our parents either...we both tried."

Jay looked to Rin in horror and disbelief. And Rin could only shake his head...confirming it was true. He sat down in a chair, resting the gun on the table and spaced out, sighing not knowing what to say or do.

Both girls looked outside again at the city. Dark black smoke filled the air in thick streams from several buildings; and they could see the light of fire through several windows. Down below everyone was running, being chased, shooting or getting the beating of a lifetime once driven into the ground by the infected. Screams, sirens, gunfire, explosions filled the air with the added noises of vehicles crashing into one another or into something else. They witnessed an entire coach bus fly up and crash back down onto its side, sliding across the ground and crushing unfortunate souls who couldn't get out of the way in time. The streets continued to fill with dark crimson blood and gore and windows were smashed as more unlucky victims were torn out of their hiding spaces and bludgeoned to death beyond any recognition at all.

"My God...everything was fine this morning. Everything was alright..." Marka quietly said.

Karai pulled the blinds down so they wouldn't be spotted. And then, all four of them heard the doorknob jiggling frantically before loud pounding came from the other side of it. Alarmed, they all held up their weapons. Jay snatched the gun and pulled the trigger back while Marka's weapon being a golf club. Rin looked to the younger teens and unlocked the door. He opened it and flung himself away, knife ready as everyone else prepared themselves. Jay immediately held the gun up, which earned him a shout for mercy.

"Hey! It's me! It's me!"

Everybody relaxed, and allowed Trevor to come inside holding a bloody and battered cricket bat. He was sweaty, his shirt also covered in blood and grime from whatever else came his way. "Shit man...this is nuts."

"Told ya it wouldn't be fun!" Marka retorted.

"Oi, I said the panic in the beginning would be a pain, now did I?"

Someone else entered the room behind him wielding a katana that was in no better shape than the rest of their weapons.

"I knew it was Jasmin." Trevor grinned to Karai. She only smiled back.

"What's up everyone?" Jasmin greeted casually while closing and locking the door. Then she turned to Jay as she rested her blade on her shoulder. "Where'd you get the gun?"

"Um, from outside...I don't have many bullets left."

"Oh." she nodded once before spitting a piece of gum out to the side on the floor and walked further into the room. "Wait, how'd you guys know we were in here?" Marka asked.

"Uh...we heard your voices while passing by?" Trevor answered.

Jasmin calmly joined Karai's side and leaned her katana against the wall before pulling a blind down to take a look outside. "Any of you get a hold of your families? This shit's crazy."

"No, none of us can get a hold of them." Karai replied.

"Same with us," Trevor started "we tried multiple times in the main offices."

Rin and Jay had pushed one of the heavy desks up against the door. "Hey, try the T.V, they might be talking about this." Rin instructed. So Jasmin grabbed the remote off a counter and switched in on. After flicking through a bunch of channels, she found the news selection. All eyes were glued to the screen starving to know what was going on.

 _"-The large and rapid spread of this mysterious, infectious disease has infected residents far faster than doctors expected. According to experts, this virus, known as the Green Flu, is believed to be a mutated strain of rabies which attacks the hosts brain; causing them to lose higher brain functions and makes the host extremely violent and very homicidal. It is believed about fifteen-thousand individuals have been infected with the virus so far, and the death rates have rapidly increased in only a matter of hours..."_

"This ain't no flu..." Jasmin muttered grimly.

 _"...Experts have also stated this virus mutates daily. It is likely the extensive mutation arise from common factors. However, the exact factors remain a mystery. While the origin of this disease is also unknown, it is suspected one or more individuals have contacted it somehow outside the quarantined areas; which is how it spread this outbreak further southeast, northeast and west. The military urges non-infected individuals to remain calm and stay indoors. Do not go outside unless absolutely necessary. It is also encouraged to stay armed if needed..."_

"So, we're in an apocalypse. A zombie fucking apocalypse. This is just great." Marka scoffed.

"Well," Jay started, joining her side. "Technically, they're not zombies. I haven't seen them eat human flesh; and zombies don't scream in pain when you shoot them. Basically, they're living humans sick with this 'Green Flu' and it turns them into deranged lunatics like the reporter just said."

"Oh whatever. Zombies, psychotic sick people, we're still in an apocalypse."

Karai observed the photos flash across the television's screen, showing what exactly was going on outside the school's walls. Huge vehicle crashes, buildings crumbling down, explosions, soldiers shooting and killing infected, the infected attacking victims...then a video of one of the sick played with it trying to attack whoever held the camera. Their screams, both feral and full of horror made Karai want to tear her ears off. But she remained calm, and looked back to the others as the video flashed to static.

"...We need to get the fuck outta here." Rin stated the obvious. "Where are we gonna go once we leave the school?" Trevor asked.

"We should stop by our house and get ourselves real weapons." Jay suggested, earning a curious glance from Jasmin. "Our Dad's a state trooper, so he keeps a bunch of guns in a safe in our basement. He taught us how to use them for self defense, and I say this is the perfect opportunity to use them just for that. Have you ever shot a gun?"

"Yes sir I have," Jasmin replied, picking up her katana. "Good with 'em too. Though I prefer hand to hand combat."

"Then let's do it," Rin said "grab what we can at the house, if we can't get out of here today we'll hold up somewhere for the night then haul ass tomorrow. 'Cause we sure as hell are not staying put."

He and Trevor moved to either side of the desk, looking at one another with determination while grasping it and looked to the other four. Everybody readied their weapons, with Jay pointing the gun to the floor. They all nodded for the boys to move the desk. Once it was out of the way, they peered out finding one end of the hall infested with the infected. One looked towards them; its face pulled into a sneer and it charged as it released rabid, gibberish shrieks. Both pulled back into the room, telling everyone what was out there.

Jasmin heard the infected coming. "I got this..." She walked ahead of everyone, watched as the infected came closer as she raised her katana, and stuck the blade deep into its head. Its gargled shrieks were cut short while she pulled the katana out. The body collapsed as thick blood streamed and dripped off the weapon, making a _pit pit pit_ noise when it hit the floor.

Then, she signaled everyone to follow her while keeping her eye on the horde down the hall. They snuck away as quietly as they could out of the room and tipped toed for the staircase.

 **...**

The sun was setting.

The group of six crouched by a main door, staring out at the parking lot crawling with the sick. Crows and Ravens were pecking at bodies. There was a clear path ahead leading to Rin's truck and Jasmin's silver dodge viper.

"How are we gonna get through that?" Marka hissed. "...Well, we all have enough blood on us to mask our smells, maybe they'll leave us alone?" she added hopefully.

"Our smell?" Jay shook his head "this isn't The Walking Dead Marks."

"It was a thought."

Karai tapped her fingers against the corner of the wall in thought. "Maybe they can be distracted somehow." Looking around, she snuck over to a body and searched its pockets. She eventually pulled out a phone and checked the playlist. She cranked the volume as loud it could, cracked the door open and played a song. Loud Metallica music screeched from the speakers and Karai chucked it as far as she could away from the vehicles. Everyone watched, as the infected glared in the direction and ran over to investigate. When they couldn't figure out where it was exactly coming from, despite the phone lying right in front of them, they all started beating on one another snarling and shrieking.

Karai narrowed her eyes at the sight before Trevor nudged her forward. The small group quietly moved on, casting a glance now and then at death not far from them.

"Let's take the truck." Karai said, to which everyone agreed.

"My poor baby..." Jasmin whispered sadly, eyeing her sports car.

Jay kept watch on the group from the back. However, as they were making their way across the parking lot, an infected noticed him. It growled, shrilled, and leaped on him from behind. He yelled in surprise as they fell onto the hard concrete. His five companions whirled around in shock and rushed over to help him as Jay fought furiously with his attacker. He shot off the gun, sending a bullet between its eyes; causing fluid, blood and brain matter to spray all over his face and chest.

The group of infected turned their heads at them.

Trevor's eyes widened "oh...shit..."

"Brace yourselves!" he shouted as Karai and Marka helped Jay up. They looked on in horror with the infected racing after them in bloodied, raging fury. Jasmin unsheathed her katana and swiftly sliced half the head off of one infected, its arms flailed at her as it hit the ground. Trevor smashed in another's skull with his cricket bat as Rin slit one's throat wide open. Its neck jerked back, ripping flesh and exposing its windpipe. Fluid sprayed out of it as he turned and kicked another back, he stomped in its face as Karai shoved a couple of them away. They came at her again. And for a moment, _just a moment,_ she hesitated. Thinking about when they were recently normal people. Someone shouted her name when they got closer. With a yell, she smashed in their frontal lobes, caving them in and turned to Marka for assistance.

Marka swung her golf club into another infected's face; unaware she was about to be ambushed by a small group from behind. Jasmin, Karai and Trevor all attacked at once, smashing and slicing their throats, faces and heads in and beat them until they were no more than just gory pulps.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jay screamed, standing by the truck and shooting at more incoming infected from afar.

"Quit shooting! You'll attract more of 'em!" Jasmin shouted, stabbing her katana through another's sick, beating heart.

"Excuse me for trying to help!"

"Dibs on driving!" Trevor hollered in excitement as they sprinted for the truck.

"Augh! Alright fine!" Rin yelled back, tossing the keys his way before stabbing an infected in the skull. He ripped his knife out, creating a thick stream of blood and bits of flesh to fly into the air. Trevor caught the keys one handed and unlocked the doors. As quick as they could, the group scrambled inside shouting over one another as Karai and Jasmin swung and cut away at attackers who got too close. When all was clear, Karai jumped in the back and Jasmin in the trunk.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Jay yelled.

"You're making me NERVOUS!" Trevor shot back, with the keys shaking in his hand until he got them in the ignition.

"Now's not the time to be fucking around Trev, just go!" Jasmin shouted, patting the roof of the cabin.

"They're coming!" Marka bellowed.

He turned over the engine with everyone yelling and was about to pull out when Rin placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Do. Not. Flood it. It's probably the only thing I have left."

"Don't worry dude," Trevor assured.

"I swear to God, if you destroy my truck Imma destroy you!"

Trevor grinned as he backed out and burnt rubber as he shot the truck forward. He ran a new group of infected over, splattering blood and organs all over the hood and sides and shattered bones under the wheels.

"It's the apocalypse! Let's have some fun!" Jasmin cheered with a laugh. Suddenly, she heard a wheezy scream; making her grin fade. Before her brain could process what she heard, a long, wet appendage shot out from behind a bundle of trees and wrapped itself around her upper arm and shoulder. She yelped when it yanked her back, sending her to the floor and slamming her into the tail gate. As the truck moved on, the appendage snagged before it went limp. Jasmin shook the impact off then took a look at what grabbed her strangely. She looked over the tail gate in the direction where it came from, but whatever it was either left or stayed hidden in the trees.

 **...**

Trevor very violently drove the truck at a ridiculous speed towards Karai, Jay and Rin's home. They all shouted in surprise and slight fear as they got closer in only a matter of seconds. But Trevor turned the wheel and the truck screeched to a halt in the driveway. He shut the blood and gore covered vehicle off and everyone hopped out shaking lightly.

Rin opened his eyes, and relaxed seeing that everyone and everything was still in one piece and alive.

"I swear...I thought we were going to drive straight through the house. I must be delirious..." he muttered, hopping out as well.

Jasmin leaped out of the trunk, and Trevor froze seeing the appendage. "...What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. It grabbed me as we were leaving."

"It kinda looks like a tongue..."

The group of six rushed inside, warily looking in all directions as they went and froze at the sight in front of them.

Inside the house was ransacked.

The three siblings looked around nervously, as the sound of helicopters flying in the distance could faintly be heard.

"...Karai..." Marka started, until her friend shook her head. "Their cars aren't here. I don't think they ever made it home. That's if they're...they're..."

"They are." Jay comforted, walking over and squeezing her shoulder. Karai exhaled deeply, as Rin rubbed his head nervously.

Jasmin walked around, examining the family photos on the wall. "Let's try our folks again," Trevor suggested, making his cousin look over at them.

So the kids and Jasmin did just that; but as before, no one answered their calls.

"Where the hell are they?" Marka breathed. "Do you think they're with the military? If not, should we find them and go to them for safety?"

"Hell no," Jay replied "have you seen movies? Apocalyptic situations and the military don't mix well together. We're going to find them and search for our own safe place."

Marka shrugged "if you say so I guess."

Trevor rummaged through the fridge after Rin's approval for them to help themselves. Jasmin pulled out a cold container of whiskey from the back of the fridge as Karai jogged up the steps. "Hope you don't mind," the katana wielder said, holding the container up. Rin dismissed it as being alright and so she treated herself to some alcohol after a long day of fighting. She continued walking around and exploring the house, noticing something on the wall near one of the ruined doors leading outside.

Claw marks.

 **...**

Karai reached under her bed and pulled out her machete. She unsheathed it from the holster and looked the weapon over. The things she had seen as they were getting here would not leave her mind.

Infected ripping people out of their vehicles, endless gunfire with bodies littering the streets. Vehicles flipped on their sides or upside down in which some were actually on fire. There appeared to be a huge riot going on down another street, people frantically raiding super markets and drug stores, some fought viciously over different reasons she couldn't see, the sick ferociously chasing down helpless families and just so many violent, ruthless bloody attacks...

"Nice machete."

The teenager looked over her shoulder finding Jasmin leaning in her doorway. She joined her side and asked for permission to sit on her bed to which Karai nodded to. Jasmin sighed, taking another sip of whiskey. She offered some to the teen, and Karai gulped down a few sips.

"You OK?"

Karai blinked. "No...this kind of shit only happens in horror movies."

"Well, that's what the world is and always will be. A never ending reality horror movie. Only it just got worse."

"Right?"

Jasmin giggled "so...where'd you get the blade?"

"My cousin up north gave it to me as a gift. I do well with melees better than guns."

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with that."

 **...**

Rin entered the four numbers to the safe and opened it up. He stretched his hands out to the sides as Trevor and Jay peered in. Marka had taken watch on the main floor.

"Boo-fucking-yaw." Trevor grinned in a sinister way as Rin handed him their combat rifle.

"You...do remember which end the bullets come out of right?" Jay asked with caution.

"Tc! What kind of question is that?! I ain't that dumb!"

"I was being careful!"

Rin snickered madly as he unloaded the ammo and stuffed it in a duffle bag. "I call the sniper rifle!" Jay yelled, quickly snatching his chosen weapon.

 **...**

Marka rummaged through the knives in the kitchen, humming a song to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves.

She paused, her eyes shifting when she heard an odd noise outside. Whirling around, she suddenly saw a spray of clear and green liquid shooting through the air at her. With a yell, the Hawaiian leaped out of the way. The strange liquid splashed onto the floor, counter and part of her hoodie and began to burn at a quick speed through everything it hit. Marka glanced down and tore her hoodie off.

She yelled for the others when she gazed back up finding a strange looking infected entering the house. In a matter of seconds, the five of them were stampeding their way to her with weapons ready. They looked on in disgust and surprise, shouting things to one another as the infected lunged. Ready to spew more of the liquid.

A loud gun shot made their ears ring. Karai looked to Rin who had just blasted part of the infected's head off and sent it stumbling back into a wall with his combat shotgun. Everyone took cover behind him, staring on in silence while Rin stood his ground and watched with cold, unblinking eyes, as if daring the thing to attack again for the longest moment. It groaned, slowly moving its head to face them again, slime sticking in its hair and the wall glistened in the dim light as the infected gargled in its acidic spit and blood. Rin shot again, it flew out the door unmoving and leaving a fresh, large dark stain streaming down the wall where it stood.

"Now what the hell was that?" Jay questioned, staring at the body. Karai observed its long neck, missing nose and ruined jaw. The acid from most likely in its stomach must of done that damage.

"Well, the reporter did say this virus mutates." She said. "Come on, as much as I hate to say it, we can't stay here. Anyone got any ideas as to where we should go?"

"Let's try my house," Trevor suggested "it might be in worse condition than this but maybe we can hold up there for the night. Hopefully."

Everyone nodded, and rechecked if they had everything they needed. Karai looked over at the body one last time before she ran outside to the truck. They all climbed in, and Rin peeled out of there back on the road.

 **...**

Trevor's house had also been invaded, but it wasn't as bad as his friends' home was. Again, they got inside after killing some infected, inspected the place, pulled the blinds down and locked everything up. He had also told everyone to help themselves to anything in the kitchen while Marka called first dibs on taking a shower.

They were all exhausted.

A couple of actual peaceful hours passed, everybody was able to take well deserved showers, dress in fresh clothes, ate, drank and clean up their melee weapons. Rin had gone outside and used the hose to rinse off grime of all kinds off the truck. Jay had eventually taken watch up stairs as their sniper while his brother sprayed the ram 1500. As they settled, Karai happened to look outside and spotted what looked like a packet of paper that must of fallen out of a vehicle under a street light across the street. And something was telling her they would learn important information from it. She knocked on the window, grabbing Rin's attention. She pointed to the packet shifting her eyes from it to her brother. He raised an eye brow and looked in the direction before glancing back at her.

"Just get it." She mouthed the words.

"Damn it Karai..." he sighed, pulling out his knife and dropping the hose. He cautiously checked his surroundings before scurrying across the street.

Jay narrowed his eyes in confusion at him from his position at the window.

Rin snatched the packet up as he quickly scanned his eyes around. He rushed back to the house, looking up at the black sky that was speckled with stars. He could see the barrel of Jay's rifle sticking out of the window above him as he proceed to pass under.

"What's that?" Jasmin asked as Jay ventured down the stairs. All six friends gathered around the kitchen table as Rin flipped through the pages. "How coincidental that was left there...it looks like more information about this outbreak than the military was letting on."

"What can it tell us?" Trevor crossed his arms.

"Special infected..." Marka read carefully.

They all read those two words over and over again very carefully until it was Karai who turned the next page. She and Marka then took turns reading out loud eight different and very horrifying scientist reports about said infected. They looked at each other in slight fear.

"...So...that thing at our house must of been a Spitter..." Jay mumbled, pointing to the outside while observing the photo.

"And, the thing that grabbed me was a Smoker huh?" Jasmin huffed.

"Well, I ain't looking forward to seeing any-what are they? Tanks and...Witches?" Marka spoke up.

"And then there's this freakish goblin looking Jockey thing that humps your face." Karai pointed at the picture.

"Humps your face...ha ha ha..." Trevor chuckled.

"Chargers? Aren't they creative at names. Boomers...ew...Hunters. Huh," Jasmin read the report to herself. "...Hunters sound like a bad ass infected."

"Yeah, until they tear your heart out." Karai reminded.

"Meh."

"Let's keep it so we can read more tomorrow." Marka suggested "I'm freaking exhausted."

To that the other five agreed, and proceeded to shut off the dim lights. Jasmin announced that she would watch out for anything suspicious for a while longer.

With that said, everyone else found a comfortable place to sleep. Karai laid on her side staring at a wall with her machete close by. As she thought about everything they had been through so far and of the new situation they have been thrown in, exhaustion swept over her body and her heavy eyes slipped closed. For the rest of the night, all she dreamed of and heard was their broken world crumbling down all around them, and the screams of countless victims that had died today drowning in blood and gore and flesh and bones.


	3. Alone

**Two weeks after first infection.**

It's amazing how a pandemic can make entire cities look as if they've been abandoned and left in ruins for years in a matter of weeks.

Thunder rumbled overhead in the night's dark clouds.

So much for the plan.

The six survivors quietly crept forward, swinging their flashlights around the eerily silent streets. They've run into other small groups of survivors over the days, some not as nice as the last, but decided to go their separate ways. Rin had lost the packet containing further information about the virus days ago due to a run in with a Charger and a small horde while under attack by what Marka had nicknamed "the Gorilla from hell" after seeing the way the Tank pounded its chest. It destroyed the truck just mere seconds after they had all jumped out and it took almost all of their ammo to take the giant rampaging infected, along with the horde and Charger out. However, everyone had learned everything they needed from the packet, so they were prepared for whatever they were up against next. Though, the packet didn't say anything about wondering Witches...so one day with the group out and about, Trevor had heard the crying first. Only, it didn't sound like a woman like they have learned. It sounded like a scared little girl. He had taken off in the direction, with Jasmin close behind and the other four on standby should anything happen. They had seen her walking alone on the road, and, tried talking to the kid by offering their help and such. Trevor gently rested his hand on her shoulder. Which made the girl tense. She started growling feral warnings, raising her hands which wielded foot long claws. She turned and lashed out on the wildly taken back relatives and chased after them with a speed that would have competed with a Cheetah. Karai, Marka, Jay and Rin charged in to their aid as the infected child knocked Trevor down. She proceeded to maul him, but Jasmin had jumped in the way. She earned herself four long deep gashes down her left hip which were currently healing into nasty scars before impaling her katana deep into the small Witch's head. Everyone became very frightened that Jasmin would become infected. But that was also days ago and she hasn't shown any signs of the sickness.

Fixing up another vehicle wasn't a very good idea, since the noise could-and would-attract more unwanted attention especially in the cities where other Tanks lurked. Or because the vehicles were either in ruins, or flipped on their sides or upside down. Survival was becoming hard; they took turns bathing in nearby rivers while others kept watch until it was their turn to wash up. They found new clothes often that were left behind in clothing departments. Food and first aid were becoming limited and so was ammo. Obviously they stocked up as much as they could on it whenever they came across a gun shop or market, but that wasn't an everyday chance either.

"I miss the internet..."

"I miss my parents."

"I miss Pokémon..."

"I miss not fighting and running for my life all the time."

Jay hummed, and glanced around. "You know what's funny?" he started "I haven't seen a single stray Animal anywhere at all. Wonder where they all went?"

"Probably moved on somewhere safe. They're smarter than what most people did during the beginning of this." Karai answered.

"Well, at least they evacuated the Animals out of the pet shops," Marka said, peering into a window to said pet shop which was devoid of any life once being there.

Karai looked ahead to spot a building. "I spy with my little eye something useful." She nudged Trevor in the arm, making him and the others look at what she meant. A little store.

"OK, let's move." Rin whispered. Silently, everybody checked their surroundings. Marka took pledge at going ahead and dove behind a long abandoned mini van. She rested her back against a passenger door taking deep breaths and staring fearfully down a dark alleyway. Her friends watched on in dreaded silence as Jay stood hovering above the crouched group aiming his sniper rifle ahead of her. The Hawaiian gripped her crowbar tightly in one hand, her baseball bat strapped to her back and swallowed. Exhaling, she cautiously looked around for any threats nearby with careful eyes...and signaled that all was clear after some minutes.

In a line, they snuck over to her then to the store, only to cringe when the loud ring of a bell jingled above them as the door was opened. A foul stench invaded their nostrils, making them all cover their noses and gag. But they continued on. Karai peered further into the store where she stood and whistled. Jasmin slammed the butt of her gun into a vending machine...but nothing came barreling out of the shadows.

Rin made a double check when something caught his eye. He paused and shined his flashlight down on an old thick trail of blood. Karai followed the beam of light with her eyes until it hit a body leaned up against a wall. The eyes were gone, the skin was rotting away, the jaw hung loosely on flesh, its organs torn from its stomach, black wounds were on the limbs, and something seemed to be moving under them on the arms.

"Cool." Jasmin smiled morbidly.

It was then the black wounds tore open, and a small swarm of flies buzzed nosily into the air.

"AUGH!" both Karai and Rin yelled in disgust. Marka appeared, eyed the body and suddenly looked like she was on the verge of throwing up. "Let's find a different store, this is fucking disgusting." Rin growled.

 **...**

One would think a plague like this would end when too many people died. But no, not this one. It somehow kept its hosts alive, which resulted in a seemingly never ending nightmare.

Karai thought at one point this might not be some form of rabies after all, since one day they had watched as a group of ten sprint at them and ran straight though a small river to get to them. And humans with rabies have a insane fear of water. Then again, it's supposedly a mutated strain of rabies. Was it because of that they didn't have that fear?

Eventually, the group found another store that didn't have as bad of a smell and bodies not as rotted and mutilated inside.

"How's the wound?" Trevor asked.

"It's not very sore anymore." Jasmin lifted the leg to her sweatpants and glanced down at the partially covered bandages and gauges. "Least I can still run."

"Come on, let's clean 'em up."

The cousins entered and rummaged through a small medical aisle and went over to a table where people once ate their breakfast or lunches. Jasmin took off her pants and carefully peeled off the wraps. Then, she and Trevor went to work on tending to them further. They were healing fine, not looking as bad as before. Jasmin winced slightly, but at least she wasn't in horrible pain anymore.

"Huh," Marka examined a bottle of pain killers in her hand. "Side effects...I wonder what other side effects these things could give you."

"You mean like bringing back your terrible case of hallucinating and psychotic fits?" Jay grinned.

Gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes, Marka swung her flashlight into his eyes. He clasped a hand over them and staggered wildly backwards until he toppled over a chair loudly and fell to the tiled floor, causing a loud bang. Bringing the chair with him.

Karai, Trevor and Jasmin erupted in explosive laughter.

"The hell?" Rin came around the corner.

"I never had those!"

"I was joking..."

Jasmin pulled her pants back on once her wounds were redressed as she peeked out the window. "Whoops, the noise got us some attention. Let's get outta here and kill them while we're at it; the more we kill the less to deal with. Everyone got what we need?"

The teenagers nodded as Trevor stuffed the medical kit into his bag. All of them readied their weapons while Karai pushed the door open, and the infected looked at them with the hatred they had grown used to seeing. As usual, they charged shrilling ready to beat them all to death; only to receive sharpened blades, crowbars and baseball bats to their heads and faces. Spewing their brains all over the sidewalk.

Karai folded her hands and rested them on top of her head with a sigh. She looked across the street down to the right, and spotted a drawing of a little house with _"safe house is four blocks away and one block down on the right."_ Written underneath in spray paint. "Hey, we're not far from it at all guys," she said pointing to it. "Thank God..." Marka murmured, as Rin and Jasmin took the lead. They continued on in silence, everything was flowing by smoothly when Jasmin suddenly froze in her tracks some time later, almost having the kids bump into her. Gripping the katana tightly, she looked around in the direction ahead closely.

"What is i?-"

 _"Sshh."_

They all strained their ears and heard it. Loud, maniacal laughter bounced off ruined brick walls in an alleyway ahead. Everybody prepared themselves as the laughing came closer, but what appeared out of hiding was not what they expected.

A man clutched a corner, leaning heavily on one side staring at the ground giggling madly to himself. His long, dirty hair covered his face and he started muttering something they couldn't make out. The six went from staring at him from their spot across the street to exchanging worried glances. Karai felt a cold shiver run down her spine listening to his laughter.

Something wasn't right.

Something was seriously wrong.

It was always something, something, _something._ Which most of the time led to a very bad situation.

"So...what do we do?" Jay whispered.

It was then the man jerked his head in their direction, his eyes crazed.

"Hey, where you kids heading huh?" he heaved a forced laugh, pacing towards them. "To the safe house? Safe houses are bullshit, nothing's safe anymore!" He was yelling, and the group started backing away. Karai noticed Blood dripping nosily on the road from a wound on his arm.

"He was bit..." she muttered grimly.

"He's gonna attract the whole damn city if he doesn't shut the hell up." Rin said, raising his gun.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" the man practically screamed as he came closer. "THE MILITARY, THE GOVERNMENT, THEY'RE ALL LIES! NOTHING AND NOWHERE IS SAFE! THEY DID THIS! LOOK! LOOK!" he pointed at his wound excitedly.

Everyone started frantically shushing him as they peered around. "Shut the fuck up!" Trevor hissed.

"I GOT BIT!" he laughed loudly at the sky "DON'T YOU SEE?! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! THERE'S NO HOPE FOR ANY OF US ANYMORE! YOU'LL BE THE NEXT ONES TO DIE! EVERYTHING, EVERYONE, THERE'S NOTHING!-"

"Man, if you don't shut the fuck up we'll blow you to pieces." Rin warned. Marka huddled close to Karai and Jay as they looked on in concern. Jasmin narrowed her dark eyes at the stranger, Trevor joined Rin by aiming his combat rifle at the man. And Karai thought she could hear familiar heavy stomping coming their way.

"GO AHEAD AND DO IT THEN! I'M DEAD ALREADY, HERE'S TO THE APOCALYPSE AND EVERY DAMNED SOUL IN IT! THE END OF THE WORLD CAME FOR EVERYONE TO-"

A slab of concrete connected with the man from behind; ripping him in half and sending blood and organs to splatter all over the street in front of the group. Marka and Karai screamed, Jasmin and the boys quickly pulled back the triggers to their guns in shock as the Tank appeared before their eyes roaring in blood curdling fury.

"Are you shitting me?!" Jay shouted.

The sound of a large horde ripped through the air. Soon, infected came pouring out from all directions as the six looked around themselves wildly.

"Let's get it on!" Jasmin grinned, shooting off her AK-47 into the horde. Everyone else did the same, until they scattered when the Tank literally picked up another van and threw it at the survivors. It crushed several of the commons, and then it charged after them swinging its meaty fists bellowing in rage. "Heads up guys!" Marka cried, swinging her baseball bat and killing oncoming attackers. The Tank glared at her and headed towards her way; her eyes widened and she ran off in another direction as commons fell over one another frantically while they charged in an attempt to kill them all.

Jasmin grinned, resting her boot on a bench under a street light and blasted large holes in the chests of infected children. Karai was back to back with her cutting and slashing with her machete until she spotted the boys chasing after the Tank who was after her best friend.

"Oh shit! Marka!"

"Go ahead, I can handle it from here!" Jasmin shouted.

More infected crashed through windows and lunged rabidly. They screamed, clawed and lashed at the air as Karai joined the chase. "Hey! Over here you fugly son of a bitch!" Both she and Trevor screamed over the noise. Some fired at the huge infected with one hand and slashed the commons with melee weapons in the other. Marka panted, she quickly looked around as she ran until she found another abandoned machete lying in the street. She scooped it up, whirled around and chucked it as hard as she could at the Tank. The blade was impaled deep into its chest, close to the head. It screamed so loudly it could have shaken the ground underneath their feet and stumbled in surprise.

"Adios asshole!" Marka flipped it off in pride and ran off in a different direction, only to have a Jockey leap onto to her then it clawed and pulled her around.

"I FREAKNG HATE THIS APOCALYPSE!"

Rin charged forward and yanked the impish infected off her shoulders and slit its throat. He threw its convulsing body away as the Tank reared back in their direction. Blood gushed all over the handle of the machete that was still stuck in its flesh and it charged again.

They all fired into the infected crowd as they backed up. The scream of a Smoker rang in their ears from one of the roofs as the Tank punched a car their away. Again, everyone leaped away or threw themselves to the ground with the car flying pass right above them.

"Do you think Tanks were on-WOO!" Jay cried, barely dodging the Smoker's tongue. He quickly looked through the scope on his gun and fired a shot into the Smoker. Its head blew to pieces and smoke exploded from its lifeless body as it fell to the ground. "Jay, Jay, Jay, MOVE!" Jasmin screamed. The youngest of the survivors whipped his eyes at the Tank who was only mere feet away now. It went to grab him only for it to receive a shower of furious bullets entering its flesh. He looked to a pissed Karai and Rin and so the Tank raced after them despite the constant fire it was getting.

Blood, guts, limbs, gore and flesh flew in all directions but the threat never seemed to stop. More of the infected ran around corners screeching.

"AAHH!" Trevor shouted, quickly reaching into one of their bags and pulling out a pipe bomb when he got a chance to do so. He flicked it on and chucked it at the attackers. They changed course and chased after the beeping explosive until it blew up; tearing them apart into sloppy chunks that decorated nearby buildings with sickening splats.

Jay raised his M1911 pistol frowning while turning his head in another direction and fired at a Charger. Jasmin smiled, sticking her tongue out over her top lip and swung away with her katana, Rin grinned and blasted apart the threats with the auto shotgun he held. Karai thrusts her machete out in front of herself, slicing the heads off many infected in front of her, Marka laughed psychotically and mutilated another cackling Jockey and several commons with the chainsaw she found by a store very close by. And Trevor looked behind himself at the infected, swinging one arm out behind himself with his combat knife ready to cause bloodshed held firmly in his other hand.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Rin shouted. "No shit!" Marka hollered.

The furious Tank charged once more, determination fierce in its eyes as a Spitter appeared from the shadows and spat acid at them. Everyone moved away, and the acid splashed onto the Tank and other infected instead. They all screamed out in pain as their skin melted away. Karai searched around in panic as the group started to retreat. She spotted a tanker, and an idea came to life. She reached into her own bag for a pipe bomb and chucked it at the truck. Once again, the commons chased after it until it went off. The truck blew up with it and suddenly everything was on fire.

All six survivors were blown away by the hot blast of air. The Tank roared at the Heavens the moment its body got caught in the inferno. All the other infected quickly started dying off only to be replaced by another small horde as Jasmin looked around shakily for a quick escape. Her eyes landed on a roof with a set of fire escape stairs below it.

"Roof!" she shrieked, her eyes widening as she pointed.

"RUN!" Marka's voice echoed.

There was suddenly an ear piercing screech in one direction, then a second in another. As they ran a hooded infected fell from the sky and football tackled Trevor to the ground. He grunted loudly and glared up at the large Hunter who started clawing into his chest. Trevor fought furiously with the infected as everyone else raced to his aid.

"Trev!" Karai yelled. She ran towards him as well, only to be slammed into the ground by a heavy force from above. With a yelp, she struggled violently under the weight and came face to face with the second Hunter. The light of the fire lit up the bottom half of its face where she could see the nose and mouth which was pulled back into a sneer. It wore a thin, bloodied hoodie, with the bottom half white and the upper half blue. One sleeve was partially torn off and the other was completely gone. Its pants were torn dark green cargo shorts and its shoes were once white balanced running sneakers. The duct tape it wore around its limbs was black. And from what she could see of the face, a ragged and large scar ran down its left cheek, partially across the jawline and halfway across its throat. There was a brief moment when neither of them did anything but just stare at each other, until the Hunter released a low snarl that faded into a soft whimper.

Wait...whimper?

She didn't have time to process what she heard, for the Hunter raised a dirty, clawed hand and swiped its talons painfully across her cheek. She yelled out in pain and angrily shot a look at the infected.

"Fuck you!"

The two started fighting on the road, with the Hunter tearing into her clothes and the teenager beating as hard as she could at whatever she could reach. It yelped in pain at her surprisingly powerful blows until she could hear her friends and family screaming after her. The Hunter whipped its head up seeing the other Hunter now dead on the sidewalk, and then was brutally shoved off by Rin. He helped her up while the infected staggered away in a daze. It looked back at the survivors frowning and barely had enough time to leap away when Jasmin and Jay fired at it.

"Come on!" Marka screeched as Karai watched the Hunter disappear into the shadows.

The bellow of the Tank resounded. How was it still alive?!

Everyone collected themselves and raced for the alleyway, shooting and killing commons and weaker special infected as they went with the blazing Tank still after them. Marka was allowed to be the first to climb the metal stairs, then Jay. Rin frantically motioned for Karai to go up them next, but she insisted on going last to have everyone's backs.

"Get your ass up those stairs now!"

"No, you go first; I'll be right behind you!"

"We don't have time to argue you fools, go!" Trevor reminded.

Rin looked into Karai's eyes for a moment before he ascended the steps. Karai looked to the Tank and started shooting more bullets into it. Then she found herself climbing the stairs behind everyone when they got up them. Suddenly, they began to shake violently. They all looked down to see the special infected tearing the stairs out of the brick wall.

"Oh shit..." She gasped.

"Hurry up!" Jasmin and Jay shouted in union.

Karai sped up her pace and was just about at the last step...

...When the rest of the staircase was torn out of the wall.

She continued moving up as she fell with it and leaped for the rooftop, reaching her hand out.

"RIN!"

Rin grunted, and shot his hand out. Only for their finger tips to graze each other.

Everybody screamed at the top of their lungs in absolute horror as Karai plummeted back down to the earth with the Tank, who released one last roar before dying in midair. Its burning body crashed down into the pavement, most likely leaving a crater as Karai's back slammed into the lid of a dumpster close by.

Her head was spinning, her ears were ringing and her vision was blurred. For a second she just laid there in a daze, listening to muffled shouts from above. Finally, she managed to shake the impact off just in time to see bricks and metal falling towards her. She curled into a ball and covered her head; eyes squeezed shut with the debris and dust falling all around her. When it was over, she glanced back up to see that infected had even made it on the roof, and that her teammates were battling with them with their melee weapons.

"Are you alright?!" Jasmin screamed.

"I'll live!"

"Run! Get somewhere safe and hide! We'll find you!" Trevor hollered.

Karai grunted, cast a glare at the dead Tank one final time and took off in another direction. Now with a limp. She yelled in frustration, slashing the remaining commons while finding anything to hide within. Gasping and panting, she found a small abandoned warehouse a few blocks away. She wasn't even aware how far she ran. She barged inside and quickly locked the door behind her.

She tried to ease her heavy breathing and heartbeat, and whimpered upon seeing her new bleeding gashes, bruises and other injuries. However, she wouldn't tend to them before ensuring her safety. She checked if the building was clear, which to her luck was. She barricaded the other doors and locked any window she could before collapsing in a corner and covered her ears desperately. Trying ever so hard to drown out the screams and wails of the infected just outside beating mercilessly on the metal walls...

 **...**

Karai slowly, very slowly, opened her eyes.

Everything was deathly quiet.

Sunlight filtered through the windows.

What time was it?

The teenager fully took in her surroundings while not moving from her spot on the floor. She realized sometime in the night she had used her bag as a pillow, and her AK-47 and machete were tossed to the side. The only noise she could make out were Birds chirping outside. Karai cautiously sat up, shifting her eyes around and winced grunting at the sharp pain throughout her body. She lifted her ruined shirt up to reveal dirty cuts, scrapes and gashes. At least the bleeding stopped.

She thought about last night's episode, and confirmed that she was alone.

Suddenly, a scraping sound came from one of the windows. So with a sigh she turned to see what was causing it.

The Hunter.

The Hunter from last night. The one who pinned her. She kept her eyes on the infected as it stared at her through the window. And she was hurting.

Damn it. She forgot to lock and barricade that window.

It placed a hand back on the glass.

And Karai was alone. All alone.


	4. Hunted

**A/N:** ***Sips on pumpkin spice coffee.* Hey all, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows so far! It keeps me motivated to continue writing more of this; I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm having fun making it. But even if it doesn't do as well as the original, at least I tried.**

 **The reason why I decided to write a remake/new version is because as I look back on the old version, I feel it was too fast paced. Sure, Karai was a little kid who was looking for any form of protection and comfort during the outbreak, but...like I said I felt it flowed too fast. And, as I reviewed that old piece of work further, I thought some if it didn't make sense for some reason.**

 **With that said, this idea came to me. At first I wasn't really into writing a remake, until the urge nagged at me. I started writing it earlier than planned, but whatever. Here it is anyway.**

 **Bunnybro17: Thanks for your kind reviews! And, I have seen H.O.T.D. I have it on DVD. It's great, one of my favorite animes.**

 **Trainer Red100: He's gonna rip her apart. Watch ;).**

 **Mysterious Guest: Glad you've enjoyed it so far!**

 **Dustchu: What's better than a Hunter?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her blood ran cold and her heartbeat increased at just the thought of that thing breaking through the glass to gut her alive. She blindly reached for her AK-47, keeping her unblinking eyes glued on the Hunter until her fingers wrapped around the barrel. She quickly pointed the weapon up at the infected and pulled the trigger; the rest of her ammo left holes in the walls and window, causing the Hunter to shriek and leap away the moment the bullets were released. The gun clicked once, twice, three times. Her whole body relaxed as she cast down at the firearm and quietly cursed herself for wasting ammo like that.

Eh, it didn't have much left anyway. She could find more later.

But what would happen when she leaves? It could be right outside waiting to finish her off on the spot...

Karai stared at the gun until a thought raced through her mind. It's empty, but, maybe the Hunter could be fooled into thinking it was still loaded just by aiming the weapon at the infected. Possibly...although the trick would only last for so long until it realizes it's been empty the whole time.

And then...

Oh joy.

She shook her head. If it did work, she hoped it lasted until she found more bullets to put one in its skull.

For now, Karai had other problems to deal with. She gazed down at the throbbing, dirty wounds and knew she had to move to find more useful medical supplies than she already has to ensure they stayed uninfected. The way they looked now made her nervous, and she didn't want them to get any worse. With a trembling hand, Karai reached into her bag, pulled out the little first aid kit and unzipped it to take a look inside. Some gauzes, a very small bottle of rubbing alcohol-which was obviously not enough-and bandages. OK, now she could make a mental list of what else she should look for. She tossed it back into her bag, zipped it up and glared warily at the window. No peeping infected. Right, she should brace for possible death once she steps out that door. Sighing, she pulled herself up and tested her footing and winced when sharp pain shot through her left foot. She carefully took some steps away from her corner and found she could tolerate the pain. With deep breaths, she slung a strap over her shoulder, shot one last look at the window and slowly made her way to the exit. Very carefully, she pushed it open and cautiously peered around. No wandering infected surprisingly, she shifted her eyes around at the rooftops, and the Hunter was nowhere in sight either. She fully took in her surroundings as she pushed the door open further.

A shadow from above caught her attention.

Alarmed, Karai glanced up, and sees a clawed hand resting on the top of the door. She whirled around finding the Hunter hanging by some wires attached to a telephone pole very close by that had fallen against the warehouse. It hissed and leaped at her as she staggered away. Karai swung her machete, catching it by the arm; it shrieked as the blade cut into the fabric of its hoodie and then into flesh, causing it to fall back onto the ground. It clutched the bleeding wound and bared its teeth threateningly while getting to its feet, only to topple back over again when Karai swung once more. The Hunter frantically shuffled backwards when she aimed her gun at it, then it leaped deep into the warehouse when she made a motion that she was going to pull back the trigger. Karai quickly took action and slammed the door shut. She stared at the front of the building breathing heavily, listening to the Hunter's protests inside.

She needed to get out of there. She didn't have long for it to either figure out how to open doors again or to simply break through one of the windows. Karai gathered her things and limped away as the Hunter loudly searched for a way out.

 **...**

Karai arrived back at the scene where the hordes attacked them. All around her, bodies-dozens of them-laid scattered either burnt, mutilated, shot or dismembered on the street and sidewalks. Flies buzzed over several of the corpses, and she plugged her nose from the smell. Everything else was pretty much destroyed. She wandered over to where they were trying to climb up to the roof, when she came across the body of the other Hunter lying on its side. Karai stared at it as she knelt down, and pulled the hood off.

It was a man. And he looked...normal. Much more normal than the other infected she has seen. He lacked the boils and tumors, but he had small blisters on his bare arms and legs. From what, she did not know. Probably the virus, if that made sense. His scarred skin was deathly pale, shaggy, unkempt reddish-brown hair; his mouth wasn't pulled back in a frozen snarl, it was closed. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were also closed. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. And Karai could see the dark red blood on his hoodie which stained his back and chest. Someone had stabbed him straight through the heart from behind. Jasmin most likely. She was the only other one among them wielding a blade long enough to kill that way after all. Karai knew the oldest member of their little group had grown interested in Hunters, but would kill them to save herself or one of their own. This Hunter looked about Jasmin's age; if not a couple years younger.

Karai stared at him for another minute before searching his pockets and finding a wallet. She opened it up and found his ID. It was too chewed up to read his name, but his faded picture stared up at her with a bright smile and green eyes once filled with life. She sighed and her hands drooped as she gazed at the body.

"I'm sorry...this happened to you."

The teenager placed the wallet back in his hoodie pocket and rose to her feet. She briefly wondered if he and the Hunter following her knew each other. From where she stood, she could see the dead Tank charred and the ruined fire escape stairs. A very large hole and blood trails tearing down the side of the building would catch anyone's eye. Karai knew the others were no longer up there. Did they get away? Or did they die trying?...

She shuddered in both fear and terrible sadness at the thought; in the distance, Karai heard the sound of glass shattering.

"...Aw shit..."

Karai moved on, again wincing and grunting shakily at the pain. Her machete was held firmly in her grip, keeping a sharp eye on her surroundings and rooftops. Occasionally, she glanced over her shoulder as she limped down the street. As she went, Karai tried thinking of a place to rest and heal up. And the obvious popped in her head.

The safe house.

She face palmed, and slit the throat of an infected coming her way open.

 **...**

The girl was exhausted by the time the safe house came into her field of vision, which felt like hours to reach. On her way she fought off ten more of the sick, which took much effort and strength in her state. She used walls to hold herself up before she staggered inside and fell to the ground. Karai could of fallen asleep right there, but she had to fix herself up. Slowly and tiredly, she turned over on her back and tried to kick the metal door shut. But then, a familiar growl filled her ears. She raised her head and saw the Hunter feet away from the entrance, a deep frown etched on its face before it pulled into a sneer. Karai quickly tried to reach for her AK-47, but the infected screeched and was suddenly on her. Karai screamed with eyes squeezed shut as the Hunter began clawing into her, the teenager's flesh dragged easily away beneath its talons. With her remaining strength, she kicked and thrashed, grabbing a hold of its wrists and tried to push it off. It growled and struggled to hold her still while she grunted and glared up into the hood. Specks of her blood flew in the air as she let go of one wrist and strained to reach for the machete. The Hunter realized this and pulled her away before digging its claws into her thigh. Karai screamed again and punched rapidly into its cheek; stunning it enough to give her time to head bash it. The Hunter reared back as pain shot through its head, and she whirled on her side and shakily grabbed the handle to the melee, the metal blade clattered against the floor. The attacker shrieked and went to slash her again, however, Karai stabbed the machete deep into its lap with a strangled yell. Blood seep all over its shorts and drops of it stained her clothing as the infected wailed in agony. It threw itself off as Karai continued screaming and slashing. She tried going for the throat, but it had dodged her attack and was now retreating out of the safe house. She managed to struggle to stand up and chase it away, leaving a deep cut in its back and shoulder blade on its way out. Karai grabbed a hold of the door before falling against it; shutting the metal barricade all the way until she gathered enough energy to lock it. She laid there in the position she had fallen in breathing heavily and loudly and with her stress levels through the roof, her heart just about ready to give out until Karai finally managed to steady her heartbeat and breath. After sometime, her eyes started to feel much heavier; and slowly, her vision began to darken as they slipped shut. Throwing her into unconsciousness.

 **...**

By the time Karai woke up, it was dark outside. Moonlight filtered through a window in her face as she blinked several times. She slowly and shakily lifted herself with her hands whimpering and looked around. The moon's glow was enough for her to see, and she saw several blood stains on the lower wall beside her and the floor. A mixture of hers and the Hunter's. Glancing up, she saw that the windows were actually too small for anything to get through. She looked around and found a flashlight forgotten in a corner. After reaching out and grabbing it, she switched it on and a bright beam of blinding light lit up the safe house. She trailed it around from where she sat, her heavy eyes following the light. The place had several rooms and from what she could see it held many supplies. It was pretty much almost like a tiny house; lucky for her. A humming sounded from somewhere nearby, and she recognized the noise as a generator.

She pulled herself up, again using shelves and walls for support. Her weapons and bag were left scattered on the floor while she walked further into the safe house. And then, something caught her eye that was left on a small table; she picked it up finding that it was a letter.

 _"Karai,_

 _We wanted to let you know we made it._

 _We tried coming back for you after the fight, we really did..._

 _But Trevor got hurt and something set off a car alarm_

 _Which attracted more of them shortly after we got here. Including another Tank._

 _We had to go out the back and then it started to pour on our way to the next safe house._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm so so sorry..._

 _We know you'll make it too. We'll find each other soon._

 _But just in case something happens to any of us, I wanted to let you know I love you._

 _You're gonna make it out of this._

 _You're going to be OK._

 _Rin."_

Tears brimmed her eyes. So, they did make it. She set the letter down as a hiccup escaped her; Karai took in a deep breath and held the tears back. She had to stay strong, for the group and herself. This damn apocalypse or the Hunter would not be her end. She gazed around and rummaged through some shelves until she found a much larger first aid kit, a box of salt, some shampoo, conditioner, body wash and surprisingly, some clean clothes hanging in a closet. Which was a grey plaid shirt, light jogging pants and a new pair of average sneakers. Up ahead, she spotted a light switch and stared at it for a moment before stalking over and switched it on. It was dull, but the main light overhead flickered and lit up the safe house. The room ahead of her was a bathroom and she shuffled inside weakly holding the supplies in her arms. She let everything drop to the floor as she pushed the bathroom door closed. Although nothing could get in safe houses-as far as she knew-she locked the door to feel more secure. Karai dropped to her knees in front of the bath tub and tried the faucet.

It sputtered a few times before water poured out of it. Thanks to the generator, the liquid was still hot. She set the water to the temperature she was comfortable with and stripped out of her gross, tattered, bloody and dirty old clothes before slowly and carefully setting herself in the filling tub, wincing and flinching as she did so. The water was almost immediately mixed with blood and grime, so she had to change it a few times after gently scrubbing the muck away from her skin and wounds.

Finally, the water was able to fill the tub with little dirt and crimson. She poured some of the salt in the bath and shook her hands around in it to mix it up until she laid back and closed her eyes, allowing the salty water to disinfect her injuries. A favorite song of hers by Breaking Benjamin played in her head, and she hummed to the lyrics. They were the last concert she went to a couple of months before this outbreak began, and she hoped the legendary band, her parents and her group were all OK.

Suddenly, a sharp sound interrupted her thoughts. Karai opened her eyes, taking note the noise was coming from above on the roof.

"Sucks to be you fucker."

For the next hour-half, she refilled the tub when it was time to; tending to her wounds with the best of her ability before she washed her hair and body. The scent of warm vanilla sugar filled the air even after she climbed out of the tub and dried off, streams of water and blood dripped to the floor as she patted the wounds dry. Karai cleaned them out with the extra rubbing alcohol and water, tensing at the burning the alcohol gave. Soon, she was able to wrap them up in bandages and gauzes before slipping into the new outfit. Then she took some Tylenol knowing some of the cuts and gouges needed stitches. It was the best she could do for them for now unfortunately, and she found a new packet of toothbrushes underneath the sink. She brushed for at least twenty minutes; being it was the first time she brushed in almost a week. She threw the brushes and paste into her bag before finding a heat pack in the main room when the teenager exit the bathroom. It was warm enough after heating up for ten minutes, and she placed it on her swollen foot.

At least it wasn't broken.

She laid back on some sleeping bags with a hand against her forehead and eyes closed. Karai could still hear the Hunter outside trying to find a way in. She flipped it off in a random direction and smirked.

Her stomach growled loudly suddenly, and she heaved a sigh knowing she'd have to look for food soon. She knew she wouldn't be safe for long.

Banging against the front door filled her ears, and she realized it started to push against it. The Hunter cried out in frustration as it clawed at the door and walls.

She almost laughed at its foolishness. Try all it wanted, the Hunter couldn't get in. She listened as it growled irritated before leaping away into the night.

A deep yawn escaped her with eyes half-lidded. She stared up at the ceiling for some minutes until she found a pole long enough to reach the light switch. She used it to turn it off, and the room swallowed her in darkness. And soon, she fell into a well deserved sleep.

 **...**

It was past noon from what Karai could tell when she woke up again. She laid in her spot and stretched out her aching limbs before sitting up; her eyes were still a little heavy, but she had to move on from the safe house. She rubbed the remaining sleep from an eye and yawned while glancing around, then got up as a light groan escaped her lips.

She listened carefully to the world outside. Everything was silent. Eerily silent. Karai grabbed her bag and weapons as she made her way for the big metal door; bracing herself for whatever may be waiting for her on the other side. She readied her machete, only to pause as she gazed at the table. She walked over to it and picked the note up from its surface, reading those five last words a couple of times.

 _"You're going to be OK."_

Karai blinked before nodding to herself. "I'm gonna be OK," she took a breath and reached for the door after stuffing the note in her pocket. "I'm gonna be OK..."

The door creaked open and she carefully stepped out of the small building. Some commons heard her and charged; one swung and hit her squarely in the jaw before she could react. Karai shoved it back before it could throw another punch and she drove the machete deep into its skull. The teenager quickly used her foot to kick the body away as she pulled the melee out and stabbed another through the chest, it gargled and collapsed as dark red-almost black blood immediately started to stain the front of its shirt. She used the butt of her gun to smash a third one's head in and finally sliced the fourth's stomach open; causing its organs to freely fall on the concrete. She stood there staring at the bodies while trying to catch her breath and rolled up the sleeves to her shirt and adjusted her bag. Her stomach growled as she moved forward.

When she got out onto the main street, she paused when small pieces of brick fell from above her. She glared up at the roof, not seeing anyone, but knew who it was. She stayed close to the building while looking for a store to find something to eat. With careful steps over the rotting bodies, and a short walk later, another small market soon appeared in her field of vision. The parking lot was empty, except for some abandoned vehicles scattered about; Karai observed the surroundings ahead of her from her crouched position. Trying to make a decision. Gazing over her shoulder, she saw one infected that wasn't aware she was there for it just staggered about. Grunting and eventually vomiting all over the road.

She looked back to the market and quickly dashed for the closest truck. She hid behind it and looked around, hoping she didn't attract any unwanted attention. Seeing the coast was clear, the teen eventually made it to the building while using the other vehicles as hiding spots. Karai looked around inside through the windows and sliding glass doors, finding the place trashed but no signs of movement.

And then, there was movement.

She tensed at the motion from far behind her on the rooftops. The reflection of the Hunter in the window hurtling silently through the air disappeared behind an air vent.

She eyed the spot from over her shoulder. How was it still able to jump like that after she had stabbed it? Well...it wasn't a very far jump at all, but still.

Karai didn't waste any more time and scurried through the doors which were able to slide open by themselves still and ducked away from the glass.

OK, so far she has been separated from her group who were God knows how far away they are now. Lost and alone in a horrific apocalypse where everything was trying to kill her, check. Injured, tired and hungry, check. Gun out of ammo, only has a machete to protect herself with, check. And now has a Hunter stalking her. Check.

Karai shifted her eyes around but nothing came out of the aisles to attack her. What's with infected and stores? She cautiously ventured through the aisles and quickly grabbed the first thing that was edible. Raisins. She didn't like raisins very much but they were oh so glorious on her tongue. The small box was empty in a matter of just a minute, before she reached for some S mores flavored granola bars. As she munched on a bar, she started to fill the empty spaces in her bag with snacks like sour patch, apples, carrots, skittles, jolly ranchers, twinkies, canned goods, cookies, kit kat and other items. She ventured over to another aisle and found it to be for bathroom supplements, so she grabbed some extra shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth paste, shavers, period pads some medical items and toilet paper.

Finally, as she chewed away on a pear, she was on her way over to the drinks. Karai scanned her eyes over the options and grabbed some large bottles of juice and water. She stared into the bag, somewhat satisfied with her findings.

 _'Gotta be careful from over filling this thing.'_

She smiled lightly to herself, but that smile quickly faded as she whipped her eyes to the front of the store when the sliding doors slowly opened. She didn't see anyone as they closed again, but Karai knew; she could hear its claws tap against the tiled floor. She held the machete out in front of herself and backed away, eyes glued in the direction the Hunter was in. It swatted some objects off a shelf, some cans rolled across the floor as it sniffed the air. She silently winced at the pain her wounds caused, and turns out of the aisle only to bump into a fruit stand and pineapples fell all over the floor. Karai quietly cursed herself and the hair on her arms and neck stood on end when the Hunter made an odd noise, acknowledging it had heard the ruckus. It fell quiet, and before Karai could think of what to do, it was suddenly standing upright with its back to her. She quickly dove to the floor and cast a glance over where she had left her bag and gun.

Her heartbeat escalated for the millionth time. It still knew what a gun was, and it thought it was still loaded. Good. She eyed the direction again and with shaky breaths, she began crawling over to it. She could hear the Hunter's footsteps and growling now while it slowly came closer. Once Karai was close enough to her belongings, she stood up tall enough to peer over the shelves, and the infected was once again out of sight. She looked around before ducking back down and reached for her gun; and came face to face with the Hunter right in front of her. Karai's eyes widened in surprise as she snatched her hand back with the Hunter releasing a soft snarl. She scrambled backwards when it started crawling towards her, with her other hand, she flailed out and grabbed a box of salt and sprayed the contents into its face.

The Hunter reared back shrieking, covering the upper half of its face and Karai used the opportunity to kick it squarely in the chest. It fell onto its back as she sprang up, shouting as more pain coursed through her body. She tried her best to ignore it and she jumped over the special infected. It lashed out at her, scraping her calf. She ripped a door open containing drinks and slammed its face with the door.

It yelped in pain and screeched in fury as she scrambled to grab the bag and gun. The Hunter tripped her then grabbed her wounded foot, making her yell and twist her body as the infected dragged her back to it. The thing snarled in her face as Karai used her free foot to rapidly kick it more.

"Get away from me you fucking freak! Let me go! Let go of me you son of a bitch! _LET ME GO!_ "

It grabbed a hold of her other foot and quickly prepared to pounce on her to hold her still, but Karai was quicker. She managed to snatch the gun and swung it around; connecting the Hunter's head with the butt of the firearm. The infected's body snapped to the side, and it held onto the shelves to hold itself up. Several items fell from their spots as Karai snatched her things while scrambling to her feet and gasped for breath. It screeched again and went to pursue her; however, Karai pushed the shelves over with a mighty shove. They fell towards the surprised Hunter and it tried to leap out of the way only for its legs to get pinned.

Karai ran through the dark market, despite her injured foot, swinging her bag strap over her shoulder as her shoes slapped against the floor. She could hear her attacker wailing as it watched her go while trying to free itself. Karai rushed out the doors, with the Hunter's enraged shrieks echoing after her. The teenager didn't stop until the market was out of sight and yet she continued running. Her muscles and aching body begged and screamed for her to take a break, but she refused to do so until she entered a small neighborhood not far from the market. And it was crawling with infected.

She halted in her tracks, her lungs ready to explode. Karai looked around frantically and raced as quietly as she could for the nearest house. The teenager peered around and over large debris then gazed towards the woods behind the homes. She looked back and forth between the house and trees a few times, and jumped through the closest window. There could be Smokers, Jockeys and possibly Tanks in there. And she was in no shape to deal with their blood thirsty bullshit right now.

She knew. She always knew it was the same Hunter. The scar on its face was something she can't forget.

Karai swung a door to a large walk in closet open and staggered forward, her flashlight bobbed around inside. She quietly closed the squeaky thing behind her and checked her chosen hiding space out. Nothing was in here, no bodies or anything; so she was able to take a breath of relief and sunk to the floor. She sat there in silence staring at the wall in front of her frowning, thinking about her group. Her family, her parents.

She prayed they were all safe and alive, somewhere out there. Karai hoped they were thinking of a way to find her, she hated being alone in a situation like this; scared and hunted like a Deer by a Wolf. That is, if they were still alive...anything could happen to them at anytime of the day. Just like anything could happen to her. But she hoped they were still out there looking for her. Karai only hoped they could keep their belief in finding her.

She could only hope to do the same.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:** **This chapter needed to end at some point, and I didn't know how to do it, so here's this God awful ending. Sorry for the small delay, I'm very busy these days :/.**

 **Ah, Breaking Benjamin. My first favorite band in the history of bands. A couple of summers ago, I went to a Daughtry concert with some family and friends, we were front row center; that was fun fun FUN! This coming August, I'm going to a Breaking Benjamin and Disturbed concert also with family and friends. I CAN'T WAIT! LESS THAN TWO MONTHS AWAY! I'LL HAVE TO REMEMBER TO BRING THE CHEST PADDLES WITH ME AGAIN!**

 **POLL TIME!:** **What was your first concert, and how did you find this story? Also, if you want, try to come up with some theories of what might happen in this story if you like. Theories are fun. Yes, yes they are.**

 **See ya'll next chapter!**


	5. Trapped

The Hunter has been following her for days now.

Karai wasn't sure what it was up to, but she felt as if the special infected was playing with its prey before it went in for the kill. As expected, The Hunter had finally figured out one day Karai's AK-47 has been empty the entire time and once again attacked, only to receive more wounds from her machete. Ever since, it kept its distance. Mostly on the rooftops or in the shadows, observing the survivor, waiting for an opportunity when she didn't have a weapon in her hands. However it seemed she had eyes everywhere, she was able to scare the Hunter off whenever it tried to assault her. And when she slept safely in those safe houses she even had her weapons close by. There had been a few more times though, when the special infected was able to pin her. Either on the ground or against a wall. Again Karai fought back with everything she had until she was able to get away.

After all, she was strong and she was smart.

Finally, Karai came across a gun store and raided for ammo for her precious firearm. She loaded it and gazed solemnly at the weapon.

"Next time I see that little shit, I'm going to blow its ass away."

She walked out of the store with her satisfied load of bullets in the gun and extra ammo stuffed away in her bag. Karai glanced ahead and spotted the Hunter creeping out from behind a dumpster.

"See this? It's not empty anymore!" To prove her point, Karai pulled the trigger back and aimed at the sneering stalker then fired a shot. Clearly startled as the bullet ripped another hole in the sleeve of its hoodie, the Hunter wildly scrambled off for a hiding space. With a curse, the teenager fired again and a shriek of pain ripped through the air as it disappeared out of sight. Karai cringed, waiting for a horde or something to show up. She braced herself, ready to bolt back into the store if needed. But after the longest time of waiting, nothing happened. The Hunter didn't come back. She was alone and relieved.

Those encounters were days ago, and Karai hasn't seen much of the Hunter lately. She found out it was still alive because it would show signs it was still around with a snarl or growl she has grown used to hearing, or she'd sometimes see it peering from a hiding spot down at her from a roof. She had cursed herself for not being able to kill it with that shot, she really wanted to, but it most likely had grown smarter for it hasn't bothered her much ever since. And so wasting bullets on it was pointless. Oh well, it'll eventually die an agonizing death from infected wounds or blood loss anyway.

A couple more days passed, and another huge thunderstorm came last night which was powerful enough to shake the ground below Karai's feet. The next morning as she left the little house she hid in for the night, Karai saw just how bad the damage was the storm had caused. Singed bodies of unlucky infected who were struck by lightning laid at her feet, collapsed shacks and shanties, downed telephone poles and wires, long abandoned items blown all over the streets and yards...yup, just another day in the apocalypse.

Now, Karai walked through a wooded area, killing commons who survived the storm and decided to get in her way. Later on she was able to find an seemingly untouched apple tree and plucked some of the fruit from its branches. Taking a bite of an apple, the teenager looked around at fallen trees and torn up foliage. Birds chirped in one direction as Squirrels chattered in another while she continued on her way.

Karai noted that she's seen even less of the Hunter during the last two days. Maybe it died somewhere finally? Maybe...it got struck by lightning, or finally gave up on killing her and left? She highly doubted that last thought. That thing was hell bent to murder her. She glanced at ruined and fallen telephone poles that were placed in the woods; their wires were either badly tangled up in each other, in trees or both, or laid scattered about.

Honestly, why did people place telephone poles in the woods?

Karai's thoughts were interrupted when she heard whimpering and sniffling ahead. Immediately the teenager froze, reaching for her gun thinking there was a Witch close by. Her eyes carefully scanned her surroundings. She listened to the cries closely while taking a couple of steps back. But as she listened, Karai noted these cries weren't mournful. They sounded like they were full of pain and frustration.

Standing there, she was trying to make a decision. Go see what it is, and possibly get ripped to shreds, or, go around and find another way to pass by...

Karai decided she would just go around. However, she felt herself cautiously moving forward towards the crying. It was as if her feet suddenly had minds of their owns.

She rounded a bundle of small trees and bushes. And the grip on her machete tightened as her eyes widened in surprise at what she was seeing.

There, in front of her, was a big mess of a fallen, broken telephone pole. Its wires were tangled horribly in a large pine tree lying by it. And under the mess was the Hunter lying on its stomach, trapped and pinned and tangled. It dug its claws into the ground, adding more marks in the dirt as it tried ever so desperately to pull itself out. Karai watched it struggle helplessly from her spot as it whined and grunted and gritted its teeth in frustration. Branches rustled behind it as the special infected strained to escape. It wasn't getting anywhere at all. The Hunter wailed in pain and agitation until it stopped and just laid there panting and whimpering.

How the hell did it get itself in this situation?

Karai narrowed her eyes at it. And began stalking towards the special infected while pulling out her machete.

 _'Well, time to end its suffering.'_

The Hunter perked up when it heard footsteps. It turned its head and immediately released a feral growl seeing the survivor Karai; then it froze when she held the machete up a bit further. Karai couldn't see its eyes, but she knew it was staring at the weapon. It whimpered and tried to drag itself away. She took a few steps closer so then it whirled back around and lashed out with a furious swipe of its claws. She jumped away and cast a cold look as it appeared to be glaring straight back. The Hunter's next growl faltered a bit when she advanced on it again, and she swore that once it realized its attempts at scaring her away weren't working, she saw its bottom lip quiver.

Suddenly, the rustling of leaves met their ears. Both looked ahead of themselves and saw a common stumbling towards the two. Upon seeing Karai, its face contorted in an ugly, bloody sneer and lunged forward; gibberish shrieks escaped its throat until they were cut off when Karai simply stabbed it through the throat. She dragged the blade upwards with effort, its flesh and bones making sickening splintering and tearing noises until the machete exit the top of the cranium, splitting the head in half. She stared at the body when it hit the ground; then, she eyed the Hunter from over her shoulder who watched her kill the common in dread. The teenager raised the machete as blood and flesh dripped from the tip.

The Hunter squeaked and tried to drag itself away once more, again digging into the dirt as whimpers escaped its throat when Karai stalked towards it again. It wailed and grabbed a hold of a piece of the telephone pole and tried to pull itself out, only for the wood to break in its desperate hold. The Hunter then quickly grabbed onto a nearby tree root and struggled to get away, but to no avail.

It cried when it felt Karai place a boot between its shoulder blades. She raised the machete, holding it in one hand in an angle to stab it straight through its head. Adrenaline coursed through her body, a small grin crept onto her face, excitement filled her eyes...and then, she felt the Hunter shaking. She swore she could hear it trying ever so hard to say something, something starting with a P. It pulled its hood down over its eyes further and its face was buried in the ground. The Hunter sniffled, squeaked and whimpered for mercy as Karai paused while her grin faded into a frown, watching it baffled.

This Hunter was begging for its life. If it was any other Hunter, it...he...would continue lashing out and growl until she either killed or left him to die on his own.

Was this fair? To die like this? No.

 _"For God's sake Karai, he tried to kill you more than five times!"_

"True..." she raised the machete higher.

 _"Just make it a quick mercy killing."_

Karai was about to bring the weapon down, until she hesitated. And the small nagging voice in her head grew more agitated.

 _"What are you doing? He'll kill you if he finds a way out!"_

 _'This isn't right...'_

She stared down at the trembling Hunter for another second. And she didn't feel any worse for anybody else in the world than she was suddenly feeling right now for the special infected.

"...What am I doing?..."

Karai stepped away from the Hunter who slowly, ever so slowly stopped shaking and peered up at her. She could see wet stains that streamed down his cheeks.

They stared at one another for the longest, silent moment.

"...Hey, can you...you know, understand me?"

It took some seconds for the Hunter to do something. He lightly nodded his head.

"...Huh." She didn't expect that. On the inside, she was wildly surprised. Amazed even.

Karai eyed the sky in thought before gazing at the ground. She lightly waved the machete around in her hand until the teenager heard him whimper again. She glanced at the Hunter, seeing that he must of been staring at the weapon before trying to escape once more. She watched him struggle and strain to get away for another minute before she grunted loudly.

"Do not! Try to kill me after I get you out of there. You hear me?"

He stopped his struggling and looked up at her.

She was pointing the tip of the machete at him while staring him down with narrowed eyes.

"Do. You. Hear me? Because I will shoot again and this time I won't miss."

His mouth quivered again before setting it in a thin line with another feeble nod. Karai stared at him for one more second before she hesitantly set her things down and walked over then sat down next to him. She took the machete and began cutting through the thinner wires. Luckily the machete was able to cut through them with little effort. Once that was done, the Hunter rubbed the spots on his arms where they were wrapped up before he flinched when Karai rose to expect the tree. "I'm assuming your legs are pinned by a branch or part of the pole."

He whined pathetically.

"So..." She bent down and pushed some of the branches up to get a better look. "Uh-huh. Your legs are stuck well between a couple of branches. Just hang on..." Karai pushed against the tree to make room to creep inside. She grunted and squinted her eyes while pushing pine needles out of her face until she used her back to hold the branches up. With the machete, she cut and hacked into the branches as best as she could while she could literally sense the Hunter tense again. Then Karai wrestled with them until some snapped and she was able to pull them apart a little bit.

"OK! Try to pull yourself out now, and make it quick!"

She saw his legs kick weakly while he tried to quickly move out from the tree trap. Eventually, he was able to get his legs free. She let go of the branches and started to maneuver her way out. With some cussing and muffled "ow"'s, Karai emerged from underneath the tree...only to see the Hunter caught by one last wire. The teenager sighed, and walked over to cut the wire. She was ten feet away in a matter of seconds after that, picking her bag then gun up without taking her eyes off of him. He slowly picked himself up with his arms, as his legs lay behind him. He looked over at her, seeing the survivor holding the machete threateningly out in front of herself. Karai observed his condition; his clothes were torn and bloody in many places, he had wrapped his bleeding wounds with duct tape and he looked thinner than when they first met. She lowered the weapon. He was in no condition to attack her.

And for a second, from what she could see of his face it looked as though it showed some gratitude. As if he was saying thank you.

"...Shoo." Karai waved a hand at him, since he was in her way of where she was going. "Go away now."

The Hunter tilted his head.

"Be gone." The teenager warned.

He sighed, and flinched as he tried to stand. He got to his feet and proceeded to take a wobbly step when he fell back to the ground with a pained yelp.

Karai rolled her eyes. His legs most likely had fallen asleep. Lazily, she watched as he painfully started to drag himself away. He whimpered and she felt bad for him again. "Goddamn it. Wait," she sighed.

He froze and glanced over his shoulder.

"Let me...help you."

He squeaked as she held a grim look on her face while putting the machete away.

 _'I hope I don't regret this...'_

She held her hands out in an attempt to show she no longer meant harm. Karai cautiously made her way over to the Hunter, who started sneering and snarling again and lashed out for a second time. Karai paused with a hand on her melee's handle while holding an index finger up. He immediately stopped and shrunk before her.

"I said I'll help you stupid. So let me."

The Hunter whimpered and shivered as she grabbed a hold of his arms. With a grunt, she struggled to hoist him up. "Hey, aren't you gonna help me help you? You're fucking heavy!" He squirmed and was now on his feet, and his knees buckled. Both staggered though eventually, with his arm over her shoulders, they were able to walk slowly.

"K..." she huffed, looking up at him. Although she still couldn't see any more of his face. _'Wow he's tall.'_

For a long while, they staggered through the woods. "Forgive me if I drop you in case I have to kill something." Karai snickered at the thought, as he just groaned. Eventually, the pair emerged from the woods and was now facing a different town. Karai looked around. The coast was clear as far as she could tell. Up ahead a ways, she spotted a small police department. She leads the way over to the building until they finally made it inside. She set the Hunter down against a wall and brought out her machete while surveying the area. A Spitter shrieked from the shadows and ran at the two; as the Hunter looked up at what was happening, Karai chucked the machete, spearing the female special infected in the head before she could spew acid at the survivor. The body fell with a loud thud as Karai's eyes shifted around.

She spotted a couple of holding cells ahead, with beds inside and a long deceased, mutilated officer lying slouched over a desk. A set of keys attached to her belt glistened in the sunlight. Karai walked over pulling the machete out of the Spitter's skull and plucked the keys up. She called into the building and tapped her weapon against desks and walls before knocking and kicking things over.

Still nothing.

Sighing, Karai strolled over to the Hunter and pulled the front glass doors closed before hoisting him up again. They reached a holding cell where Karai opened the barred door. She sat him down on the bed as he whimpered at his agony. She sighed; her muscles ached and she pulled the light hoodie she wore off, revealing a black tank top underneath and the many hideous gashes, scars and deep bruises on her body.

She saw the Hunter staring at the injuries, and her eyes darkened. "What these?" she pointed at some of them. "Yeah, you did this, you ass wipe. I hope you know most of them still hurt like a bitch."

The Hunter shrunk away whimpering, clearly ashamed. He didn't have a voice anymore to say what he wanted to so very badly say. To vocally defend himself. He slowly gazed back up as Karai stared at him. He pointed at her, then to his own wounds.

She did that. The teenager observed her grisly work from what she could see, then closed her eyes as another sigh escaped through her lips. Karai reached for her bag and fished out her medical supplies "I'm going to have to look at them alright? So, you'll need to uh...take your hoodie off."

He tensed and gripped onto the hood with a low growl.

"Oh come on, you can leave the hood up just take your arms out of the sleeves."

The Hunter slightly relaxed and gazed down at the zipper. At first he hesitated and Karai thought for a second he forgot how to remove his clothes. But he unzipped his hoodie after he let her cut the duct tape off and with some flinching, he carefully pulled his arms out. Next the special infected laid there waiting for her to do whatever she needed to do. Karai knelt down and pushed both the hoodie and ruined Slipknot T-shirt up, revealing his well built body and nasty injuries. She felt heat rise in her face and her eyes widened slightly. After some moments Karai tried to shake what she was feeling off and moved down to his shorts.

 _'Oh. God. Why?'_

Karai fidget while cutting the tape off again, unbuttoned and unzipped the cargo shorts. He protested with a warning snarl which made her glare at him. "Hey, you don't think I'm not enjoying this? Well I'm not, but it has to be done. So shut your face."

With that, he went silent.

The survivor pulled the shorts off, revealing more wounds on his bare legs. She observed his body; and like the dead Hunter, this one lacked any boils or tumors. He didn't even have blisters. His skin though was a pale white-grey. She noted that seeing how well built his body is, he must of been a great looking guy.

Oh wonderful. Maybe she should look for a straight jacket.

Karai glanced at his white and dangerous razor sharp claws then wondered what the infection had done to his face. His whimper brought her out of her thoughts and she began to treat the wounds. Some were still bleeding.

It was a long process, with the Hunter often shrieking in pain when she poured some rubbing alcohol on them. The liquid sizzled and bubbled badly, and she let it do so until it completely settled before wiping them out. She had him roll over onto his stomach after he tried to protest, then she paused when she noticed a bullet wound in his left hip...a bite mark on his right forearm and old, angry scars on his upper back and shoulder blades that he must of inflicted from someone or something years ago. For a minute, she became curious on how he got such terrible scars. Including the one on his face; she felt he was almost completely shredded in them. No wonder why he didn't want to roll over. The gunshot wound had begun oozing thick blood and Karai knew the bullet was still inside. She had to get it out.

The Hunter picked his head up and was startled upon seeing her wielding a pair of tweezers. He whined, and, she eyed him. "This is gonna hurt even worse. I'm taking that bullet out so you'll have to bear with me alright?"

He squeezed the pillow he held between his arms tighter with a feeble nod before burying his face in it. He muffled his screech with the pillow as Karai attempted to pull the bullet out. She knew the Hunter was trying to stay still and keep as quiet as possible during all of this; it must have been more painful than she ever thought.

"You're doing good just...hang on a little longer."

He sniffed, his claws ripping the fabric. Eventually she managed to pull the bullet out and dropped it and the tweezers onto the floor. Once the wound was cleaned out, she stitched it up along with the other bad gashes-including the ones she caused with the machete. Finally, Karai dressed all of his injuries in wraps, gauzes and bandages. And, although it was probably pointless, she cleaned out the bite mark as best as she could before wrapping it up in a gauze as well.

They were still throbbing with pain; she could tell by the way he writhed a little. She decided to give him a Tylenol later, let the injuries heal a bit first.

"Uh-uh. You're not staying in those nasty clothes." Karai scoffed when he went to push his hoodie and shirt down. The Hunter paused and eyed her darkly. She could tell how he was looking at her from his frown.

"Don't give me that look! I didn't have to do all that you know." She snapped. The survivor snatched up her gun and melee weapon before stalking out of the cell and shutting the door behind her.

He watched her leave the building, shooting at some kind of infected on her way out, splattering fluid and whatever else on a window. The Hunter gritted his teeth as he carefully rose to a somewhat sitting position. He held his head low staring at the sheets. Everything was suddenly quiet. So quiet. He gripped his forearm where the treated bite wound was and slumped against the wall next to him.

It didn't help his weakened state when his stomach growled loudly. And he noted he was pretty thirsty too. He cast a look at the survivor's bag knowing she had food in it since he was in the market with her that day.

A figure suddenly burst through the front doors a while later; making him jump violently. Though he relaxed when he saw it was just her. Karai opened the cell door and dropped a pile of new clothes next to him. "I wasn't sure about your size, so I got everything in large. Hope you remember how to put clothes on."

He whimpered and she rolled her eyes with lips tucked in. He probably did, it was just the pain that stopped him.

"Alright, I'll help you."

He clutched the hood.

"I'll close my damn eyes so I won't see your face. Just guide me."

He nodded with a gulp and he proceeded to stand, using her shoulder for support. She pulled his shorts off all the way and paused eyeing the boxers.

Well...she's seen it before. _'Let's just get this over with.'_

Karai peered her eyes up at him while hesitantly reaching for the underwear and eventually pulled them down. Her face immediately heated up even worse at the sight.

 _'Oh my…He's...he's huge!'_

Now, where was that straight jacket?

The Hunter noticed she had stopped and her eyes were wide with mouth slightly agape. Karai looked away and she covered her mouth to suppress an impressed whistle. She then slouched and quickly reached for the new pair of underwear and waited as he stiffly stepped into them. Then into the new pair of black shorts.

Next, Karai stood up and faced the Hunter with a new light wear grey hoodie and a plain white tank top. She blushed lightly, and tried to shake it off quickly before closing her eyes. She held out the clothes and he slowly took his old ones off. As he guided her into putting the rest of the outfit on, his stomach grumbled and he whined. When he was done getting dressed, she opened her eyes and looked him over.

"You look...better. You smell like a corpse but giving you a bath would be the cause of my death. And...you look starved and parched. Here."

Karai reached into her bag and grabbed a few apples, a Tylenol and a large bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and handed them to him. The Hunter snatched them from her and she quickly reared back, hands to her chest, watching him with one eye squinted as he wolfed the apples down. He savored the flavor as he chewed, then gulped down half the water with the pain killer in less than fifteen seconds.

When the Hunter glanced at her, she was already outside the cell with the door yet again closed. He paused what he was doing and whimpered in slight embarrassment.

She blinked. "No, you're fine it's just..." she sighed, but then narrowed her eyes. "Listen, this doesn't make us friends," her tone was cold and firm. "I only helped you because...because..."

He watched her, waiting for her to continue. But why _did_ she help _him?_ She was clearly trying to figure that out too.

Maybe she did care...just a little, for that one time. She did feel bad when she found him out there stuck like that. Karai could of freed him, and let him die a painful death on his own. However she went through all that trouble to drag him out of the woods and to tend to his wounds.

So why...did she care? She shouldn't for someone that became one of her worst enemies.

"W-whatever! I helped you because I did. I'll stay once you're all healed up and crap, but after that, we're going our separate ways. I don't want to see your infected ass anywhere near me again. Because I _will_ kill you. Got it freak show?"

He slowly slumped again during her harsh rant. The Hunter stared at the half eaten apple in his hand until he very lightly nodded his head.

Karai watched him for a bit longer until she ventured into the second holding cell. She dropped her bag and weapons by a wall and laid down on the bed with a hand behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. She could hear him finish the apple.

"Damn Hunter..."

She turned on her side, facing the wall. They didn't see each other much for the rest of the day.

 **...**

A week and a half passed.

Karai helped the Hunter heal and grow strong again during the days. It seemed like it took forever for him to recover. She eventually took the stitches out once his wounds healed into rough scars; and when he was able to pounce, run and defend himself again, Karai found herself holding her weapons in vice grips once more.

When they were finally ready to move on from the police station, the Hunter frantically scrambled out of the building away from the teenager as she stormed out after him. The two stared at one another for a long moment, both with frowns on their faces. Hers held seriousness as his seemed to hold loneliness.

"Go." she hissed, aiming the gun at him. The Hunter took a step away and whimpered; so she made a motion she was about to pull the trigger back. He instantly sprinted in the opposite direction as she watched him leave and he disappeared around a building several blocks away. Karai turned around and started walking down the road all alone once again. She was so alone. So was the Hunter. It seems that was the only thing they knew now.

But she couldn't let him stick around for company. She couldn't trust him. He was dangerous, a killer. Even after she helped him, he could still turn on her.

Karai paused in the road and looked back in the direction she came from. He wasn't in sight, only a few staggering infected were around as a cough of a Smoker interrupted the silence in the distance.

She huffed, and continued on her solo way through the dead and dangerous world.


	6. Prey

_"Happy fourth ya'll!" Jay screamed directly into Rin's ear._

 _The older boy shoved him away, "I swear to God you and Trevor are doing everything in your power to make me go deaf."_

 _"Hey! At least I ain't drunk!" Jay defended, as he tossed some firecrackers into the street._

 _"Speaking of drunks, where is that idiot?" Karai looked around, as she and Marka sat on top of Jasmin's jeep._

 _It was then everyone heard Trevor's maniacal laughter mixed in with shouting, hollering and music from the crowd across the road. The sky was darkening quickly as couples and small groups either laid or sat in the grass waiting for the fireworks to start. Others walked their Dogs around, until they met up with more friends of theirs, high-fiving and shouting about ridiculous subjects while people around them drank or just chilled out. Lights decorating stands lit up while several vehicles pulled out of traffic as the drivers searched for parking spots._

 _Jasmin sighed, walking up to the teenagers with a margarita in her hand. She leaned against her jeep while watching another group setting off firecrackers of their own as small fireworks lit up the sky._

 _"Don't you think you should go find Trevor? We just heard him." Marka suggested._

 _"Hm? Ah, he's fine. Let the boy have his fun."_

 _"But he's...drunk. And what if some other weird guy finds him and...and..."_

 _"Oh God, you're not talking about the incident when we snuck into that bar a year back are you?" Rin guessed as Karai's voice trailed off._

 _She nodded, trying not to laugh as a disgusted look washed over Marka's face._

 _"I still find it hilarious that none of us didn't anything to stop it or said anything when we all came back from what we were doing and saw...that..." Jay said._

 _Jasmin face palmed as Rin shook his head. Karai laughed with her brother and Marka stuck her tongue out as they all thought about that night. Rin had to grab something from his truck as Jasmin and Jay made themselves busy vomiting in the restrooms as Karai and Marka went outside to get some air. When they all returned to the bar, they witnessed a brutal sight. The bartender was screaming, his face red as he tried to separate the weirdo who was attempting to perform sexual actions on Trevor, who was drunk as hell and shouting at the top of his lungs yep at the Heavens. Everyone else around them either stared on in fright or laughed and cheered them on as the five of them did nothing but stare in terror and confusion. Finally, Rin and a staggering Jasmin lunged forward to drag Trevor away. Rin punched the strange man, fracturing his cheekbone before motioning Jay and the girls to follow. They escaped back outside, where Jasmin yelled at her cousin in slurred words. It was then the other four decided to leave before things escalated further for police to get involved._

 _"We have problems..." Jasmin gazed at her margarita._

 _"Speaking of Trevor, here he comes." Rin pointed in a direction while rubbing an eye._

 _"AYE GUYS!" Trevor shouted, staggering towards the group while dropping his beer._

 _"And he's got fireworks, let's run now." Jay noticed in alarm, taking a couple of steps back._

 _"What the hell are you doing?!" Jasmin and Marka exclaimed in union as he proceeded to open the box. "I wanted to shoot off our own fireworks!" he loudly replied, setting one of them up. Karai had pointed to the sky as larger fireworks exploded above them. "But they've already started."_

 _"Oh that's fine, the more the better." He set a couple more of them down._

 _"I don't think you can do this..." Rin sighed. "Don't hurt anyone or do anything retarded!"_

 _"No, we have to stop him," Jasmin sat her drink down and proceeded to run over to take the fireworks away._

 _"What'd you say?!" Trevor whirled around at her; knocking one of the fireworks he already lit backwards. It immediately shot off straight into the exhaust pipe of the jeep before any of the now panicked friends could do anything as Marka and Karai leaped off. Jasmin grabbed Trevor's wrist and they all dove away from the vehicle. The firework exploded, blowing up the jeep with it and catching the attentions of more of the crowd._

 _"MY FUCKING JEEP! TREVOR, YOU ASS FUCK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Jasmin immediately went off on her cousin, who was collapsed in the grass._

 _Karai was already dialing the fire department along with other people scattered about, Dogs barked wildly, some filmed what was happening on their devices, others began panicking and the jeep burned furiously in the inferno with Marka and Jay watching in shock._

 _As Jasmin raged about, Trevor dragged himself across the ground to Rin and pulled himself up. Rin slowly looked from the situation to his drunken friend in pure, utter dismay._

 _"Shall...we...flee?..."_

 _"What...?"_

 _Sirens pierced the air as the crowd evacuated away from the ball of fire. Jasmin stormed around still raging while thinking of a non-fatal punishment for her cousin. As Poor Rin dealt with the obnoxious Trevor, who was now blabbing about how much he loved them, Karai, Marka and Jay waited for the firefighters to arrive. Jay looked to the two girls._

 _"Well, this was...eventful?"_

 _"...Yup." Marka quietly agreed as Karai sighed._

 **...**

Karai slowly opened her eyes and carefully rose from her sleeping bag. She sat there, gazing around the safe house sleepily. She huffed lightly with a ghost of a smile on her face, and then laughed softly. Thinking about her dream. The Fourth of July incident happened almost a year ago, while the bar episode happened two years ago. Before the outbreak, during the fun times and days when she didn't have to fear of what could be lurking right outside the door waiting for her to come out to get her.

She missed them.

She blinked in thought until finally she stretched with a yawn and got up then grabbed some breakfast, which was a couple of cans of sliced tangerines. Karai pulled the tab to the lids back and used her fingers to gulp down the contents. She drank the juice, belched and tossed the empty cans in a far corner before sighing and checked her supplies.

"Should stock up on food again soon."

She scratched her arm.

"I need another bath too. Augh..."

Karai scanned the safe house again seeing if there was anything useful she could take...nothing. Lovely. With that, she zipped her bag shut and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing the gun and machete. She took a breath while peering through the barred window; the sun was rising, its rays of light filtering through the bars and exhaled deeply.

"Here's to another day without anyone to say goodbye to if I end up dying."

 **...**

For most of the day, the survivor scavenged around the infected infested city, while trying to come up with some sort of plan to find her group hopefully soon. She had climbed to the top floor of buildings to take a look around; trying to give herself some sort of clue as to where she was among the buildings and streets. The teenager made a mental list in her head to check off where she has been so she wouldn't end up going in circles. At one point she heard the all too familiar aggressive snorting of a Tank far too close by; and barely dodged out of its view when the large mutant stomped around the block. She felt her heart beat pounding wildly against her ribs as it came closer, and she huddled into a corner between a wall and a dumpster. Sweat dotted her skin and she held her breath in fear of if she made even the slightest noise, it would hear her. She gripped her gun tight and made herself as small as she could while it stalked by. Her eyes trailed after it and she lifted herself up more to watch it go until she slumped back to ground in little relief. A while passed, and Karai was curled up behind a counter in a store with her knees up to her chest and face buried in her arms. She fought the urge to cry; she was someone who liked having alone time, but she has never felt this lonely before. Oh, how she longed to see her brothers again...the teenager wept softly for hours as small tears slid down her cheeks. Later on, she made herself busy by hiding out in buildings and practiced playing sniper with a sniper rifle she found in one of the rooms. At first, she thought it was one of her brothers' weapons. Though upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an older gun which was worn out from use and age. She chuckled morbidly when a Spitter connected against a lamp post, snapping its neck loudly when the teenager blew a hole in its face. Next she glared at a Smoker who was about to lasso her from down below.

"Your turn."

The echo of the gun shooting off rang hollowly throughout the area as the special infected collapsed to the ground.

 **...**

Karai moaned and rubbed part of her face whilst making her way down a street. "Why did I wake up so early?" She looked to a long abandoned cafe.

Coffee. She could really go for some coffee.

And a pizza.

Her mouth watered a bit as she passed by a ruined pizza hut.

Then her mind wondered. She started thinking about the Hunter, wondered what he was doing these days. She certainly hasn't seen him at all since she helped him in the police station. Which was many days ago now. Karai glanced up at the rooftops, and then to alley ways she was passing through. Whatever. She didn't care what he was doing, though...she did realize shortly after they had met that...he wasn't like the other infected.

"Ah what the hell..." Karai whispered. Different or not, he was still a Hunter. Some ill, freakish stranger from hell that might eventually kill her one of these days.

The teenager continued on, hiding behind vehicles and small buildings while keeping her eyes peeled for any danger. Finally, as she rounded a corner, Karai and a Boomer bumped into one another. Gasping, she flung herself away from the special infected as he gargled and belched uncontrollably. She scrunched her nose as he prepared to vomit on her. They were truly disgusting.

Karai danced away another fifteen feet back before taking a shot at him. His upper body exploded, causing bile and infected flesh and blood to decorate everything around him. She raised an arm to shield herself as flesh splattered mere feet away. Karai slowly lowered her arm and glanced at the battered, oozing lower body then checked herself for any pieces of guts or puke that might have landed on her.

All clear. She sighed in relief as she moved on. Karai hated Boomers, they were pretty much ticking vomit bombs.

Suddenly there was a growl from somewhere behind her. Rolling her eyes, Karai turned back around. "I told you to stay away!-"

She stopped when she saw no one. The teenager expected that; but when she heard the growl again, this time deep and feral, the hair on her body stood on end. Karai looked to her left and saw the Hunter suddenly crouched on top of a truck.

It wasn't him.

It was as if he appeared out of thin air. One moment, they were staring at one another, and the next, he was hurtling through the air at her. Karai barely had time to dodge the sick human, scraping her shins against the pavement as she collided with it. She looked back at the Hunter clad in black. Black tattered hoodie, black ruined shorts, she noticed the front of his hoodie though, had a grey punisher skull on it. She couldn't see his face at all. He was huge; his entire appearance terrified her to her very core.

The Hunter rose to his feet and her heart threatened to burst through her chest. She scrambled to aim and fire at random as he charged, only for him to leap out of way. Hunters are masters of rapid motion after all. She tried shooting some more until the Hunter had enough. He screeched a deep screech and pounced, tackling her and sending the two through a window of a clothes department. Karai screamed and thrashed around furiously as glass showered down around them, trying to keep the Hunter's claws away and knocking racks over in the process. She would have used her techniques she used on the other Hunter to get away; but this one was bigger, stronger. He held her down when she tried to scramble out from underneath him, and so she kicked frantically in his stomach, making him snarl bitterly and pick her up then slam her back down violently onto the floor, cracking her spine in the process. She gasped as her head bounced off the tiled floor and she whimpered when her vision began to blur.

The Hunter stared her down and she could now see the lower part of his face. Torn and scarred lips were pulled back into a sneer full of feral hatred, revealing bloodied and gritted teeth. He raised a hand for the fatal blow, but paused and whirled back around screeching when they both heard commons hurtling themselves through the window; gouging themselves open on the broken, ragged shards of glass in the process, attracted by the commotion the two were making.

She was his prey. And he wanted nothing more but to kill her on his own without obnoxious commons surrounding him. As the Hunter busied himself in slaughtering the invading, weaker infected, blood and gore splattering all over him and the survivor, Karai managed to drag herself out from underneath him and pull herself to her feet. She quickly unsheathed her machete to bury it deep into a common's face when it hurtled itself towards her.

For a minute, Karai and the Hunter slashed through the horde together as she hastily reached for the window. The special infected quickly turned on her and shrieked seeing she had gotten away.

Gasping, Karai sprinted through the streets knowing the Hunter was in full pursuit now.

 _'Why, why, why?! What's with me and the damn Hunters?!'_

Karai raced around another corner and plowed straight into a figure. Both toppled roughly to the ground and the machete clattered away in one direction while the AK-47 and bag flew in another. The survivor grunted and staggered to get to her feet. However, upon turning around, she saw a bloody Witch rising with her.

A Witch.

A _Witch._

Karai's blood drained from her face as the Witch's tearful eyes bore a hole into her. She slowly raised her claws, which also dripped blood. She must of killed someone or something recently.

There wasn't time to reach for one of her weapons, for the most dangerous infected of all was already racing at her. The teenager could feel the frustration and sadness emitting from her as she swiped the air threateningly. Karai went to turn and run, however, a second shriek pierced the air and her ears as another figure soared straight pass her and slammed itself into the Witch. Wide-eyed, Karai faced what was happening, and sees the two infected in a flurry of bloody claws and gnashing teeth.

She squinted her eyes.

No way.

It was the Hunter she saved.

He kicked the Witch away and lunged at her only for her to slash at his face. He tackled her anyway, and the two rolled across the ground. She brought her arms up to defend herself as the Hunter released wild snarls from his throat and clawed away at her. The Witch shot a hand up and pierced her claws through his shoulder; causing him to yelp loudly in agony, giving the Witch time to kick him hard in the stomach and send him toppling off.

Karai watched bewildered. Infected attacking each other? She's never seen such thing unless they were covered in Boomer vomit.

She shook herself from her thoughts and snatched her gun from the ground; shooting commons dead while the screeching Hunter and shrieking Witch battled ferociously far beside her. She fired above the two specials at the sick behind them, until the AK-47 clicked and she threw it down. Karai dove for the machete and hacked away once more, staining the pavement with dark crimson.

The Hunter ducked as the Witch attempted to slash at his head again. Agitated, she swiped with both hands furiously at him, catching him multiple times in the chest and stomach; specks of blood dotted the ground until he collected himself and managed to smash his body into hers again while driving a fist into her own stomach. Karai turned to see what else was happening once she heard the Witch howling and wailing in pain. The Hunter was tearing her intestines out as she thrashed about, using the rest of her withering strength to wildly push or kick him off.

The survivor rushed over to his aid and drove the machete into the Witch's skull. The Hunter immediately ceased his attack, and he and Karai looked at one another with heavy breaths until he looked forward again. His mouth pulled back into a sneer as a growl escaped his throat and he hurtled himself forwards.

Karai watched him, until her eyes landed on the much bigger Hunter who was readying himself to attack; making her freeze. Where the hell had he disappeared to? Wasn't he right behind her? The smaller one clashed into him, and the two males instantly began ripping into one another. The bigger one obviously had the higher advantage with strength and size, and the smaller one started crying out in distress and pain as he earned new gashes.

He pounced away and used his smaller size and speed to slash in different directions. The bigger Hunter snarled in frustration as he tried to land a blow, only succeeding a couple of times. The second time, he managed to grab the smaller Hunter by a forearm and slam him very violently into a brick wall. He released a high pitched wail as he fell to the sidewalk then another cry when the bigger infected stomped down onto his thigh.

Karai raced at the two shouting right as the large Hunter was about to stomp the smaller one's head in. His own head snapped in her direction, giving the other Hunter time to quickly take a chunk of his calf out. He Screeched in pain and brutally kicked him in the ribs.

The bigger Hunter glared back at the survivor, who was already on him with her machete held high. She quickly brought it down on his right arm, severing it some inches below his shoulder with sick ripping sounds. He screeched again and covered the stump with his other hand as blood poured over it and clumsily staggered away before Karai could attack again.

He leaped away, leaving a blood trail behind him. Karai could hear his cries of pain and anger fade the further he retreated.

She stood there trying to catch her breath until the Hunter lying on the ground groaned and whined. She looked and crouched down to him and gently grasped his arm. He shuddered in her hold.

Karai gingerly shook him, urging him to get up so they could get out of there.

He laid there for a minute longer, then placed a hand against the wall and bit his lower lip while slowly attempting to stand. She waited patiently as he used her to stay balanced until she pulled his arm over her shoulders and they stalked forward. Karai collected her things and glared into the city while both could hear another horde in the distance.

"Are you ready?"

He stiffened, but nodded.

The pair shuffled passed the severed arm, brutally mutilated Witch and multiple bodies. "We'll hide in there for now." Karai gestured to an apartment complex up ahead, the Hunter did nothing to acknowledge her choice of location but lightly moan and whine pitifully at his new injuries.

 **...**

They made it to the complex in one piece, and were now hiding in an apartment on the second floor. The Hunter had quietly and weakly protested on climbing the flight of stairs, but gave in to his exhaustion almost immediately. He was dragged up the steps mostly, and was now lying against a wall next to the bolted and barricaded door.

Karai panted, out of breath but staggered over to a window anyway. She peered through some blindfolds, spotting several commons, some Smokers, a few Jockeys and another Boomer among them investigating the bloody scene.

"They don't waste time to see what's making noise, do they?" She pulled the blinds back into place. And then, the Hunter started whimpering in what sounded like fear. Karai eyed him; he was sitting in the same spot on the floor, just now tiredly clawing at the door. She could see his body shivering visibly and she knew why.

"I'm not going to kill you."

He stopped his pathetic clawing, though he didn't cease shivering and eyed her from under his hood.

"If I really wanted to, I would've done it out there. I know what I said last time we saw each other..." she closed her eyes and exhaled softly. "You're...safe. But I'm going to have to take a look at you again; so relax. Please."

The Hunter watched her carefully in silence, his body slowly stopped shivering, though he tensed visibly when she drew near. She held her hands out as she cautiously knelt down in front of him, and she paused every other minute or so as she pulled the hoodie and blood stained tank top up. He had torn the sleeves off the hoodie.

"Damn it."

She sighed through her lips upon seeing the open wounds. They weren't exactly as bad as the ones she treated before, however they need to be disinfected and treated anyway. She could feel that his eyes never left her, his back pressed against the wall. When Karai touched one of the injuries, he jumped with a sharp hiss of pain and she threw herself backwards a bit.

She watched him for a minute as he whined once he saw his own blood streaming across his skin. Karai wanted to disinfect all of the wounds at once so she could just clean and dress them without wasting time. And there was only one way she knew to do it.

"You're gonna hate me." The Hunter slightly cocked his head a little. "But you're gonna need a salt bath."

Karai tucked her lips in with a feeble smile as she watched his expression. He didn't do anything at first, and then he fidgeted while grasping the hood.

"Hey come on, I'm going to see what you look like eventually you know."

He shrunk and shook his head.

"Stop being a brat."

Another shake of his head.

"Please?"

Nope.

Karai groaned. "Look, you don't want those to get any worse do you? I bet that'd be a not so pleasant death. I doubt you look any worse than what I've already seen. So let me help you again."

The Hunter watched her until he sighed in defeat and slouched. He didn't have the energy to argue so he just whined.

She got up and ventured around, after finding a box of salt in the kitchen she came across the bathroom and prayed that the water still worked. To her luck, it did, the water spluttered a few times before pouring from the faucet. It was cold, but he'd survive. It'd probably feel nice on his aching battered body anyway. Karai dumped the salt into the water and mixed it around then rose to go and get him.

He whined upon hearing the water and seeing her coming. "Let's go, better to get it done sooner than never." Karai grasped his arm and helped him up. Once on his feet, he slightly protested some more by backing away, only to stumble over a ruined table and lightly bat her hands away. "Seriously, you're gonna pass out if you lose too much blood! Work with me already!"

He soon gave in with another defeated whimper though, held onto her and limped into the bathroom. Karai turned the water off when it was deep enough and proceeded to pull his shorts and underwear off. She discarded the clothing into a corner and looked to him seeing that he was clinging onto the hood again.

"I promise, I won't judge you."

The Hunter trembled, not fully believing her words. He very slowly lowered his hands anyway and began to pull his arms out of where the sleeves used to be. She helped him pull the rest of the clothing off when he started squeaking in discomfort, and when she also threw the tattered fabric aside then looked back at him, Karai slightly jumped backwards again startled.

He was...he looked...

So human...

Despite that his skin was the pale white-grey color, he lacked none of the boils or tumors or blisters on his face like she has seen on other infected either. Nor did he hold an animalistic rage in his features. He looked so normal...like someone from college. High cheekbones with full cheeks and strong jawline, his head full of very dark brown shaggy hair where his bangs reached just below his eyes. His eyes were bright, alert and full of intelligence. The irises were golden amber with some dark brown specks flaking both of them, his pupils were the size of saucers and the scleras were dark black.

The Hunter watched her in shame and worry. They stared at one another until he whimpered and looked at the floor.

"Wait...I'm sorry, ah...hey, let's get you into the bath..."

He obeyed, and let her help him into the tub. He winced when the cold water met his skin, and the liquid immediately mixed with the blood, grime and dirt. He stared at the wall as she knelt down next to the tub.

"I'm sorry...I thought-never mind. Anyway you're uh...you're pretty cute actually."

He relaxed and bit and turned to shyly eye her.

"That was a close call out there wasn't it?" She chuckled, and he whimpered.

"Thank you for saving me..."

He blinked, but did nothing to respond. And so she let him rest in the tub for a little bit, allowing the salt water to do its thing for his wounds. Then she took a cloth and very gently cleaned them out. She had him get out so she could change the water a couple of times before having him sit in the water for an actual bath; finding some bottles of axe shampoo, conditioner and body wash under the sink. She scrubbed his scalp until he could barely feel it, then gingerly scrubbed the dirt, blood and grime off his body. It was a long process until Karai was finally satisfied. He got out and dried off then sat down on the toilet huddled in the towels as she explored the apartment in search of new clothes for him.

Eventually, Karai came back with a new outfit, which was a black, sleeveless monster energy hoodie, a camouflage tank top, some boxers and brown jogging pants. She placed down a set of medical supplies and the Hunter slowly unwrapped the towels from himself, only to flinch when his wounds stuck onto the fabric.

"Careful. Now let me see..."

As she inspected the now cleaned wounds further, Karai noted none of them needed stitches this time. She started to clean and wipe them out further as he winced and hissed at the stinging the rubbing alcohol caused. Finally, after some time, she wrapped them in gauzes.

"You sir, are due for a haircut."

The Hunter whined in tired annoyance as she pulled out a pair of scissors from under the sink. "I'm almost done with you, and I'm good with hair. So you'll be fine," she laughed a little "I won't leave you bald or just with tuffs."

He grumbled, but hesitantly sat himself on the floor and Karai began trimming his hair.

"I wonder what your name is."

He sighed; saddened that he couldn't tell her.

"I'm Karai. I wouldn't think saying that would be too hard for you; but if it is, it's alright."

The Hunter nodded as she shuffled to face him. He picked up his head so she could trim his bangs a little and returned to the back to finish her work. She brushed off the hair on his back when she was done. It was the same shaggy style, only shorter. She brushed any snarls out then cleaned his ears and brushed, flossed and used fluoride on his teeth for the longest time. He whined as she pampered him, until he tucked his hands under his armpits with a protesting snarl after she clipped his toenails, which luckily didn't turn into claws.

"You're claws are a little too long dude. You could hurt yourself with them; I'm just trimming them down a little, not entirely off now let me see."

She had to wrestle the Hunter in pulling his hands out. Luckily, he was tired and so it didn't take long for him to give up again and she succeeded in shortening them a bit. He inspected them snarling, then cast a look in her direction. "Oh stop, you're fine." She helped him get dressed and lead him back into the living room.

He whined and reached a hand out towards the couch, and so she gently laid him down on it and he immediately snuggled into a pillow like a kid with a teddy bear.

Karai sighed at the ceiling with hands on hips. "My turn," she turned to return to the bathroom and paused to look back at the Hunter when he started whimpering again.

He was shivering.

The survivor peered around and spotted a comforter lying draped over a recliner. She reached out and took it then draped it over him. The Hunter pulled it closer to himself and settled down; she watched as he yawned and she felt a faint smile slowly spread across her face before she left the living room.

Karai undressed as the water refilled the tub; with arms crossed she cast a look at the door.

"Well, I guess we're even."

Soon, she was lying in the water to the point where her nose was submerged as she stared at the wall.

 _'I need to pick up the pace...I'll never find them if I keep stopping like this.'_

She closed her eyes and sunk further down into the water.

 **...**

Karai dried her hair off as she entered the living room, smelling and feeling clean and fresh once more. The teenager glanced over at the Hunter who was sound asleep and burrowed under the comforter. She could see the blanket lightly rise and fall with his breaths; and she could also hear him snoring softly. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. Nothing much was left behind; and what she thought she could take was moldy and gross. Karai huffed and walked around the apartment thinking. She scanned her eyes around, slightly wondering who lived here last. Whoever they were, they left in a hurry. She had come across abandoned half-filled duffel bags with clothes, spoiled food and medical supplies lying all over the place and bullets scattered across the floor.

When she re-entered the living room again quite some time later, Karai glanced at the special infected, seeing the comforter had been slightly pushed off and him lying in the same position on the couch staring at her with half-lidded eyes. She shifted her gaze around before keeping an eye on him as she sat herself on the floor in front of the furniture.

"Uh, did you sleep well?"

He leaned into the pillow and lightly nodded his head. Karai watched him in silence until she broke it again. "Um," she glanced to the side. "You're probably expecting me to ask the old 'why haven't you killed me yet' and 'why are you helping me' cliché questions huh?"

The Hunter squinted an eye at her and shrugged.

"I am curious, but I'm not going to ask. Because...you can't speak..."

Suddenly, the Hunter's eyes brightened a little, and his face slowly contorted in a miserable expression. He turned his face away from her and buried it into the pillow.

Karai's face fell "whoa wait! You didn't let me finish-"

He looked back at her and opened his mouth; and for a second, she thought he really was going to say something. Her own eyes brightened a bit but the strip of hope of hearing someone else speak was crushed when a growl-whine escaped his throat. He took deep breaths and tried again and again, only to quickly cut off the nightmarish sounds that replaced his words. The Hunter whimpered and he desperately tried once more. Only for the same thing to happen.

Karai watched him in pity as he tried and tried until he gave up and buried his face back into the pillow. His figure started shaking and she heard a muffled sniffle. The teenager hesitated at first, but she fidgeted and slowly shuffled closer to him. Her chest tightened as she reached her hand up until it hovered just above his back; her fingers curled in slightly, but she gently placed it on him and started rubbing his back slowly.

She paused when he tensed at her touch, and she withdrew her hand when she was met with tearful eyes peering out from under that hood.

"You're not...like th-you're not like those infected out there. Which is good. And...kinda strange," she smiled lightly. "Sorry, it's just I've never met an infected like you before. You've somehow were able to keep some of your humanity and sanity..." she trailed her gaze away "...I wonder how..."

He watched her while trying to calm himself down until Karai looked back at him.

"Look, it's not your fault what happened to you, and I'm sorry you're a victim of this virus. Remember that."

The Hunter shrunk into his pillow.

"Yes, at first we were out to kill each other. Well more like I was trying to stay away from you and you were stalking me...uh, but you...couldn't control yourself, and I was defending myself..."

He lowered his eyes.

"But hey, we eventually saved one another. So, we're...good now right?"

The Hunter gazed at her silently; and after a moment he shrugged again and nodded his head.

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and sighed, dropping her hand. _'Now I'm starting to wonder how he's able to keep whatever drives him to attack everything that moves at bay. Gotta think on how to deal with that if he loses control of himself again...'_

"You're all alone in this apocalypse, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

He whined and shrunk lower into the couch, confirming what she thought was right.

"You aren't someone I'd like to stay with...but awe hell, I'm alone too. I know I told you to stay away from me after the police station…which by the way, were you still following me? Or were you just in that area where I was being attacked?"

He nervously fidgeted where he laid and pointed out the window.

"So you were in the area before I was and heard what was happening."

The Hunter whimpered what she confirmed as yes. They went silent for a minute until she slowly drew in a breath.

"…Well…I'm looking for my friends, those other survivors you saw me with that night when we were attacked."

The Hunter listened as he blinked mournfully at the floor.

"...Would you want to come with me?"

He perked up at the question and tilted his head curiously at her.

"It'd be a low thing to just leave you after what you did for me..."

The Hunter watched her carefully, he was searching for any signs of her messing with his already screwed up mind. A hint of the survivor dismissing the subject and telling him that taking him with her wasn't going to happen. That he would be left behind to further suffer alone in fear, misery, agony and sorrow.

But when he didn't and couldn't find any of those signs, Karai saw his eyes light up again in a positive way. However, if she did find her group and they saw him...

"Hey, if we find them I won't let them hurt you," she assured when she watched him huddle into the comforter. "If that's what you're worried about."

He whined.

"I promise. I've got your back if you have mine. We're going to have to learn how trust each other if we're going to stick together too. I know you don't want to be alone. It sucks. I get it. And who knows? Maybe someone out there...is working on a cure."

The Hunter gazed at her once again and they stared at one another. Finally, he laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. Then she saw him very lightly nod his head a third time.

"...Alright," Karai said softly. As she watched him further in silence, she eventually could hear that his soft snoring had returned; and she felt a faint smile slowly form on her face again.

"This is gonna be fun I bet."


	7. Journey

**A/N: Hi guys! So...I went to the Breaking Benjamin and Disturbed concert with my family and friends August 4th. Me, my sister and two of our friends were in the pit, so we were right in front of the stage.**

 **And let me tell you: When you feel a concrete floor vibrate, you know it's good and loud ;). It was such an AMAZING and AWESOME show! I never wanted it to end! And there. Was. FIRE. It was great! I had the time of my life with my very first favorite band, Breaking Benjamin ever! We didn't get back to our hotel until 12:30 in the morning after the concert because the traffic was horrendous. Haha.**

 **Anyhow, I'm glad for those who are reading this thing are enjoying it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I might have said that before, but another thanks doesn't hurt lol.**

 **Well, let's begin with this chapter; please keep on reviewing! My Hunter shall give you cuddles!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Karai fluttered her eyes open and slowly realized she had fallen asleep on the floor. She cast her eyes around seeing her bag in one corner of the room, the machete on a night stand and her gun lying on the carpet nearby with the barrel facing the wall. The teenager rose to a sitting position, her muscles stiff from not moving much in her dead sleep. She yawned as she sat against the couch; sleepily staring ahead. That is until she heard stirring and a light moan from right behind her. The survivor's eyes narrowed slightly and she slowly turned around to find the Hunter breathing down her neck. Karai gasped loudly and wildly scrambled away as the infected rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked to her, finding her reaching for her gun and aiming the weapon at him. His own eyes widened in shock and he tried leaping over the couch. However, his legs were tangled in the comforter so he ends up falling over and behind the furniture in an eager attempt to get away from her, bringing the large blanket with him.

She heard a thump when he hit the floor, then all was silent. Karai waited for the Hunter to do something, but all she heard was a squeak. Her tired brain processed what just happened, and suddenly she remembered the incident from yesterday. She relaxed, lowering the barrel onto the floor.

He very cautiously peered out from behind the couch as she dropped the gun by her side. They stared at one another from either side of the living room.

"Sorry."

The Hunter snorted with a frown as she got up. He began slinking back behind the couch so she gestured to the weapons behind her while grabbing the bag with a raised eyebrow. "I forgot for a second OK?"

The infected snarled softly and she made a face at him. He stuck his tongue out so she rolled her eyes while walking by. He glared after her as she entered the kitchen before deciding to follow, and found her digging around in her bag with a sigh. He sat against the door frame with his knees to his chest until the survivor looked over her shoulder at him.

"How are you feeling? Still a little sore?" The Hunter shifted in his spot then waved his hand in a so-and-so manner.

"Hm...You must be a pretty quick healer...anyway, want something to eat?"

The infected shook his head with a squinted eye and Karai shrugged in response. "Well OK then, we should get going." She dropped what she was holding into the bag and zipped it up before hoisting it over her shoulder. With another sigh Karai rose to her feet and stared at the Hunter for a moment until she nodded her head once. He nodded his in return, and he moved out of the way when she re-entered the living room to grab the weapons. Next, the pair began moving the barricade away from the door before unlocking it and leaving the apartment. Karai readied the machete in front of herself and the Hunter sniffed the air next to her as they cautiously ventured down the stairs. She kept her eyes glued to the main door, sunlight filtered through its cracked window as she peered outside. The Hunter remained crouched beside her, looking up at her in anticipation. She slowly started opening the door, and carefully stepped outside.

"OK, so far, so good."

The Hunter crawled after her as she held the door open for him. He paused and sniffed the air for a minute, and she watched as his lips pulled back into a small sneer while a soft snarl escaped his throat. Karai raised an eyebrow at him, but suddenly he leaped to his feet and shoved her back into the apartment complex, much to her surprise. He turned around to face the streets before running off and disappearing behind a small thrift shop close by. And soon, she could hear what sounded like a Charger howling in distress mixed with the Hunter's threatening shrieks. She watched as the larger infected staggered out from behind the building with the Hunter ripping into his back. The Charger flailed to grab him, only for the hooded infected to slash large chunks of flesh off his meaty arm. The Charger yelled in frustration before he managed to snag the hoodie and throw the Hunter off of himself. Karai went to rush out to his aid, but paused upon seeing the Hunter already back on his feet, hissing and challenging the Charger.

The large infected sneered, his blood forming a dark pool on the ground and veins dangled from his wounds. He howled and raced at the Hunter, only for him to pounce onto his chest and tear his eyes out; the Charger screamed in agony as the Hunter jumped off right as the larger infected slammed into a telephone pole. He stumbled around clumsily, snorting in pain and shaking his head while listening for his attacker.

The Hunter growled, making the blinded Charger face a random direction before leaping on him again and ripped his head off with his claws. He fell with the body, blood squirted all over the brick wall in front of him until he bounded off back to the survivor. He sat on the sidewalk with his legs sprawled out; much like a Dog with his head tilted to the side, waiting for her. Karai could only watch him a little nervously now; he was so fast and strong...was it truly a good idea to let him stay with her?

The Hunter whimpered and looked down at himself. He knew what he looked like, and he hated it. Then he gazed at his hands and tried to wipe the blood off against the pavement only to hear his companion come out.

"You're...good. Thanks," she flashed a small smile while standing by the door.

The Hunter watched her for a second, and he whimpered again.

"It's...don't worry about it. We'll get you cleaned up again soon."

He lowered his eyes at the ground for a split second before looking to the side and sniffed the air once more. The Hunter flashed a thumbs up signaling it was all clear now, so she relaxed and let the door close behind her. "I know you're fast at healing, but could you be a bit easier on yourself for a while?"

The Hunter yapped at her and she tucked in her lips with a small shake of her head. "Well I said so, so be easier on yourself dummy."

He whined. Karai couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

 **...**

The pair traveled in awkward silence through the city, commons didn't bother Karai much thanks to the Hunter being around. She glanced at the special infected who was hopping from car to car a little bit ahead of her; turning his head from side to side as he searched for any threats about. "Hey, you might want to stop jumping on these cars; you could hop on one and set off an alarm you know." She called to him, to which he turned to her and pounced off the roof of a jeep he was perched on. She jumped when he landed mere feet in front of her and he stood on twos with his head cocked to the side, a low rumble emitting from his throat as he observed her. Karai lowered her eyes as she took a step back, occasionally flicking her gaze up at him before shifting her eyes away. She could see his chest rise and fall from each breath he took as he stood there just...staring.

She nervously swallowed the lump in her throat, "so uh, do you um...remember anything before you got infected?"

The Hunter at first made no motion to acknowledge her question. But then after some moments, he lightly nodded his head.

"Really. I wonder how much you remember then...do you remember who you are?"

She felt like it was a stupid question; however the Hunter once again nodded his head.

"Hm. Wish you could tell me."

At that, he lowered his gaze to the pavement and fidgeted while making a small noise as if saying me too.

"...Anyway," Karai adjusted her gun over her shoulder and looked around. "Might not be a bad idea to find a car or something. I'm getting sick of all this walking."

The Hunter agreed with a grunt, and gazed around at what was behind her. She walked past him and lowered the weapons and bag when she came upon a minivan. She pulled a passenger door open and took a look inside, finding a DVD player, CD's, DVD's, wrappers and several more items on the floor. The Hunter peered in through the broken window on the other side as Karai picked up a DVD case off the floor. "30 Days Of Night. Great movie, have you seen it?" She asked, holding the case up in front of him.

He stared at it and slightly shrugged which told Karai he might have been saying probably. "It's awesome. You'd like it if you're into Vampires. Now that I think about it, whenever I hear a Hunter screech it sort of makes me think of this movie. Ha ha..."

She dropped the item and opened the driver's door. Upon inspection she discovered the keys were still inside while the Hunter crawled in to inspect the movie case. It took the survivor several attempts to turn the engine over, and when it finally sputtered to life she looked at the gas to see the needle was just above the red mark. She rolled her eyes and slid out of the van after turning it off. The Hunter watched her curiously from his spot and whined softly.

"Mm..." Karai glanced around, seeing that most of the vehicles were either smashed to hell, flipped upside down or too risky to even open a door in fear of setting off an alarm. Finally, she spotted a police car up ahead and she grinned. She grabbed her belongings and jogged for it, alerting the Hunter before he hopped out of the van and trailed after her.

"Please, please, please..." once she set her things down again, she inspected the inside of the car, seeing a cage divider with nothing inside. One back passenger window was also shattered, and she observed the wheels finding them to be OK. She opened the driver's door and peered over at the ignition, and smiled with relief seeing the keys were also left in it. The Hunter watched from a small distance as she turned it over, and to her luck the car rumbled to life on the first try. She gazed at the gas finding it to be a little more than half full. Satisfied, she grabbed her supplies and tossed them into the passenger seat before opening a back door and motioned for the Hunter to get in.

He tilted his head again and she sighed impatiently. "We have to get moving before something hears us."

He chirped and crawled forward then hopped in the backseat. She slammed the door shut behind him with relief there was a divider; which made her feel a bit safer. She certainly didn't want an episode of the infected losing it, attack her and cause an accident that could get them both killed.

She huffed and peered in at him, finding him pawing at the divider. He looked to her with a confused squeak and she closed her eyes before getting behind the wheel.

"Ah, I've always wanted to do this!"

Karai buckled in and floored the gas and they sped away with the siren going off once. "So much for something hearing us," she laughed as a group of infected pointlessly began running after the car.

The Hunter shuffled around in the back, looking out the back and passenger windows. Karai fumbled with the radio as he settled his gaze on her. He slouched a little, eyeing the floor. Then he turned his attention back outside and folded his arms on the frame where the glass used to be before resting his chin on them; he trailed his eyes after buildings and parts of the city they passed as the wind blew around him, making the hood of his hoodie obscure his vision at times. Karai hummed to herself as she drove along now out of the city and on an oddly empty-ish highway for a while, passing by other abandoned vehicles, wondering where the group could have traveled to. She wished they had an idea as to where an evacuation center could be; that's where they'd most likely go for. Then she could have reunited with them there. She lazily blinked at the thought until the Hunter came to mind. What about him? If things worked out between the two of them, what would happen to him if she does get rescued? Chances are he'd be killed by the military on the spot; maybe she could convince them to help him. After all she did say someone might be working on a cure. Hopefully.

She drove onto a bridge and peered at him through the review mirror, "you asleep like that back there?"

The Hunter turned to her and shook his head.

"Oh, OK. If you're tired you can-"

A loud boom sounded ahead of them, alarming the Hunter and making Karai whip her eyes back onto the road. She gasped and slammed on the brakes, the wheels screeched as she swerved the car pass a massive eighteen-wheeler which was knocked on its side. The familiar roar of a Tank filled the air as it charged after them from behind the truck. Karai cursed loudly as she slammed on the gas, also swerving by the Tank while the Hunter clutched onto what he could of his seat as he watched the massive infected chase after the pair, swinging his meaty fists and sending cars flying in different directions. He turned to Karai and released a shriek as if he was pressuring her to drive faster. She yelped when one of those cars rolled violently pass at a dangerous speed and she felt her blood run cold when she saw up ahead a small collision of several vehicles blocking part of the road.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

She proceeded to slow down a little and drive around; however, the Tank caught up to them quickly and drove its fist straight through the back window. The Hunter ducked down onto the floor and both screamed as the infected began shaking the car around until it lifted the back tires off the ground. The engine roared and the wheels spun as Karai was pressed up against the windshield. The Hunter screeched again and started mauling at their attacker's fist; spraying blood and bits of flesh onto himself and the seats as Karai reached for the door handle. Suddenly, the Tank shook the car furiously again, sending the pairs' bodies flailing and smashing into everything until the brute flung the police vehicle to the side.

Karai screamed as the car skipped across the road like a rock skipping across water. The Hunter wailed, his claws tore into the fabric of the seats as he hung on for dear life. Glass shattered all around them as the survivor death gripped the steering wheel. Some alarms went off as they smashed into other vehicles until their car flew off the bridge. Their hearts dropped into their stomachs as the shallow river below appeared in view. Karai cussed and screamed again as the Hunter shrieked when the police car bounced and dragged across the ground, squishing infected as they went. Finally, the side of the car smashed into a concrete wall; smoke rose from the engine as oil began leaking from underneath it minutes later.

The Hunter had his eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted as he held on tightly to his seat. When he felt they were no longer moving, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around with heavy breaths. Something was hissing from inside the car and the special infected groaned uncomfortably. The sound of vehicle alarms rang in his ears as he rubbed at his eyes and coughed before glancing at Karai. The Hunter started to softly whimper, fearing the worse for the survivor for she just sat in her seat unmoving. He trembled and whined at her, but received no response. He looked around and cringed at the sound of the Tank bellowing above them. He growled and carefully moved to the other side of the car, flinching in pain. Then he hopped out the window and into the water. He discovered it was knee deep when his shakily stood before staggering over to the front passenger door and struggled to pull it open.

He looked at Karai who still didn't move and pushed her things out of the way. The infected reached in, tore the seat belt apart and gently grasped her arm, careful enough not to scratch her. He pulled her out of the wreckage and relaxed a bit when he saw her chest rise and fall. The Hunter quickly looked around and spotted a tunnel where the water was flowing through and started dragging her to it.

He made it deep enough inside where he felt the Tank wouldn't be able to find them and sat her up against a wall. And luckily, the entrance was too small for it to fit through anyway. The Hunter shook as he gazed at the survivor, tucked his lips in and fumbled with his hands before venturing back to the car to grab her stuff. He could hear the Tank's booming steps as it eerily drew closer and the sound of a screaming horde, and so he quickly gathered everything then rushed back inside the tunnel, where he slowed upon seeing her and whined.

A small blood mark trailed down from her forehead. The Hunter dropped everything and crouched down next to her; still shuddering in fright, he soaked a sleeve of his hoodie and placed the wet fabric against Karai's injury. He inspected the tunnel as he did this, hissing into the dark to keep whatever could be in here at bay. Light from the other end was a long distance away. He huddled up next to her as he wiped the blood away before inspecting her forehead. He kept his sleeve on the wound while looking around at their dark surroundings. The Tank snorted, making him tense; a low growl escaped from his throat followed by another hiss.

To their luck, he could hear the Tank start to leave. The Hunter listened carefully as the brute's footsteps faded until he was able to relax a little.

He blinked, then looked to Karai and slouched. He looked to her bag and weapons then to the outside again while trying to ease his heartbeat, and he eventually curled up beside the survivor.

 **...**

She squeezed her eyes tighter before slowly opening them. Karai stiffly gazed around, with eyes half-lidded; seeing she was in a tunnel and felt her head pounding before looking to the side finding the Hunter, who was still visibly shivering, right next to her. Her vision cleared and she tensed, and he whipped his eyes at her. The special infected pounced over to the other side of the tunnel and sat against the opposite wall quivering with his arms wrapped around his shins.

Karai watched him for a moment until she looked at her belongings and flinched at the cut on her forehead. "A-ow..." She reached up and touched it then examined her fingers, finding blood smears on them. She stiffly pulled her medical supplies from her bag and felt around for the cut again to properly clean and bandage it. She felt around once more to feel if it was dressed properly. Once that was satisfyingly confirmed, the teenager rested against the cool wall for another fifteen minutes until she finally glanced at the Hunter.

"A-are you...OK?"

He whined and tensed, not looking at her but he nodded.

"You sure?"

He fidgeted.

"Come here."

The Hunter remained where he sat, huddled with his face in his knees.

"Those things scare you too huh? I don't blame you." Karai slowly got up, pausing every other moment and flinching at her stiff and sore body and muscles. It must have been at least a couple of hours or so they've been in here hiding.

She hobbled to the entrance, and inspected the outside scenery. "So much for a ride..." she deadpanned upon seeing the police car which was now on fire. "Wait, is the Tank gone?"

He silently peered over at her and nodded again.

For a moment the only sound there was was flowing water. Karai blinked and picked up the first aid kit, stepped into the murky current and cautiously made her way over to him. The Hunter slowly reared back upon how close she got, and she scoffed.

"I just want to make sure you're really OK."

He stretched his arms out and turned them from side to side, making her shake her head and gingerly pull his hoodie up. She examined his body; there were a few small cuts, scratches, bruises and scrapes. She went to pull out some bandages, but he pushed her hands away and pulled the hoodie back down. He didn't want Karai to keep wasting her supplies on someone as horrible as himself.

Karai raised an eyebrow, and tried pulling his hoodie up again. The Hunter squeaked and pulled away as a response.

"What, you don't want me to take care of them?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

He just grumbled.

"Um...are you sure you're alright? You can walk, pounce, crawl and run just fine?"

A firm nod.

Karai sighed softly. "Well thank you...for that. Thanks for getting me out of there." She eyed him, tucking her lips in.

The Hunter watched her, closed his eyes, slowly nodded once and looked at her again.

"So then, why don't we get going again." She smiled as she walked over and grabbed the rest of her supplies. "How _did_ we survive that?...Guess we got lucky."

He snorted and she grinned as she took the lead. So he crawled after her from the other side of the tunnel.

Karai kept her unblinking eyes straight ahead as she carefully walked forward. Her body tensed as they drew closer to the other end, not knowing what could be right outside. She slowed her pace once she was right by the entrance, looking around with the Hunter about fifteen feet behind her waiting in silence.

"Whoo!"

A loud gunshot made both of them jump. Karai cast her eyes upwards as the Hunter sneered. Sounds of laughter filled their ears and Karai put a hand out, signaling for the Hunter to remain still.

She very slowly peered around the corner, trying to remain as hidden as possible. It wasn't a perfect view, but what she could see was a large, shady man up on the bridge violently hacking an infected multiple times with a machete of his own. The infected's arms flailed as it convulsed, its blood flew upwards in streams until the man stopped and spat on it.

"I was about to say I think it's pretty much dead dude."

She watched as the man turned around to look behind himself. "Yeah? What do you suppose happened down there?" He pointed with his weapon in the direction of their accident.

Karai narrowed her eyes as another man walked up to the first, and he tossed a decapitated head over a guard rail. "Oh, probably a Tank got a hold of some survivors who were trying to pass through. Most likely they're burning up in that inferno now."

She slightly shook her hand when the Hunter softly snarled and went to move, but then he froze in place again in silence.

"Hey that's what we need Dominic. Another Tank. Do ya know how interesting that'd be?" The first man asked.

"That...would be interesting yeah. But I say we should look for different infected as well Jason. Make us more money that way."

"Well I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find plenty of what we're looking for in the city. So let's go."

Karai and the Hunter listened carefully as the two men walked away. They heard a gibberish shriek followed by frantic footsteps that were suddenly replaced with a sickening squelching sound. The teenager jumped back a step when a Spitter's body was roughly chucked down into the water with her head chopped open. One of the men chuckled as Karai looked from the body to the bridge again; all the while the Hunter was as tense as ever while they listened to vehicle doors opening and closing.

The roar of an engine tore through the tunnel, creating an echo. They listened to what sounded like a truck speed off in the opposite direction as the men shot off some rounds. They waited until they could hardly hear it. The teenager remained still for a couple more moments before motioning the Hunter to follow.

Both made it up onto the bridge and they looked around at the men's grisly work on multiple bodies. Finally, Karai stared in the direction of the city where the men disappeared in, the remaining few infected they spared wondered aimlessly about on the other side, and both noticed the alarms had shut off. "...What the fuck's all that about?"

The Hunter snorted, rolled his eyes and and started walking away. She made a double look at him before giving pursuit "don't tell me you know them."

He slowly stopped in his tracks, narrowed his eyes strangely at her and quickly shook his head.

She blinked, "you...just feel they're doing something messed up?"

He grunted a yes.

"...Alright. I...believe you. We should put more distance between us and them then. Pfft. Money. In a time like this they still talk about money."

She adjusted her bag and gun and they began walking again, though she couldn't stop wondering what those two were talking about. The Hunter looked over his shoulder glaring at the sight of the city they were leaving behind.

 **...**

"Ooowwwaaauuuggghhh my feet hurt!"

She collapsed against the wall of a drug store once they arrived in a new small town. The Hunter panted from the top of a dumpster before glaring down at her. She cast a glare back "excuse the fuck me for not wanting a repeat with a car and Tank. Here," she retorted while taking out a bottle of water and setting it on the dumpster. He snatched it up greedily and gulped it down while she pulled out another one for herself. It had taken them a few miserable hours to get to where they are now, as well as surviving through the heat, wandering infected and each other.

Yes they had bickered. And had gotten disagreeable. And maybe chucked a small pebble or two at one another. And shot dirty looks at each other. But they survived, and that's all they cared about.

Karai stared ahead. "Now my curiosity's eating me alive."

The Hunter snorted and looked up. He stared until he tilted his head, and then glanced to the side pass Karai, who watched him curiously.

"What?"

He hopped down from his spot and walked pass her and looked around. He sniffed the air and whined before casting a look in her direction.

She raised an eyebrow again. "Is there something wrong?"

The Hunter blinked and made a noise as he looked to the ground. Suddenly, he took off running down the street which alarmed her.

"Hey!" Karai scrambled to gather her stuff, got up and chased after him; only to see him pouncing away now.

 _'What the hell? What's he doing?'_

"This isn't answering my question! Hey!...I should really stop hollering..."

Karai continued chasing after her infected companion, who was now running out onto a new street.

"Stop! Wait for me, where are you going?!" she yelled.

The Hunter finally paused, looked back at her and softly screeched before he vanished around another block.

"Wait...up!" Karai panted in frustration. When she rounded the block as well, she spotted the Hunter a couple more blocks away watching and waiting for her to catch up as he sat perched on a small balcony to a house. They observed one another for some minutes before the Hunter slowly looked at an open window, gazed at her, eyed the window again and pounced through it into the home.

She narrowed her eyes at the spot where he was moments before. And then she began walking towards the house with her gun and machete gripped in her hands...preparing herself for whatever she was about to go up against.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Well I feel this chapter was a bit...bizarre. I just let my fingers do the typing haha. So! That's it for this one, what do you think will happen?! Who are the shady men?! What's in the house?! Why am I asking you these things?!**

 **My Hunter: *Slaps me***

 **Me: *Whines***

 **My Hunter: *Cuddles me***

 **Me: Yay!**

 **My Hunter: *Purrs happily***

 **Please stay tuned!**


	8. Truth

**A/N: Happy early Halloween!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her hands trembled as she slowly approached the front door, nervous of what she may find inside. Karai froze in her tracks, and hesitated to open it. A sudden loud high-pitched scream in the distance made her flinch and she glanced over her shoulder at her surroundings, watching everything with extra caution; there weren't any threats in sight. Not yet at least. The clouds blocked out the sun overhead and a cool breeze wafted blowing through wind chimes somewhere. With shaky breaths, Karai turned back to the door, and carefully reached for the knob. She discovered the door opened inwards, so she pulled out her machete and pushed it open until the survivor was able to peer inside.

The Hunter was nowhere to be seen. She shifted her eyes around the gloomy home and took a step in with the melee weapon held out in front of her. Karai quietly closed the door behind her and strained her neck from where she stood in the kitchen to get a better look at everything. The house seemed empty; it was quiet enough to be empty. She shuffled ahead and inspected the closest rooms, which checked out to be alright so far. She cast a glance around the place as if she expected to find the Hunter squatting in a dark corner somewhere.

She investigated the first floor, and finally declared it to be devoid of any infected. But what about the upstairs?

Karai dropped her supplies and eyed the staircase. A light creak told her he was still up there. But what was he doing?

The survivor's eyes trailed the ceiling until she started observing the home further. She was currently in the living room where there was a nice large tan couch, a couple of lazy boys all which were torn and shredded by something, a ruined coffee table, shredded pillows and blankets, flat screen T.V with cracks in the screen accompanied by an xbox and some knocked over table lamps. Claw marks raked parts of walls, DVD and game cases laid scattered about the floor and table. Karai walked over to the television and picked up some cases, which turned out to be different anime shows and zombie games. She gazed at other cases seeing most were horror and comedy movies. She noticed some of the windows were also broken or cracked as she returned to the kitchen. A small island sat in the middle of the room with a couple of pots and pans hanging above it, the rest were scattered all over the floor. There was a large silver fridge in one corner and a silver oven sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen from the fridge. A trash can which was full with pizza boxes and beer bottles next to it sat in the furthest corner. Karai walked through the kitchen towards a backroom, finding it to be a laundry room. A nice black washer and dryer set was by the entrance, brooms, mops, a bucket and a shelf of cleaning supplies sat in the corner in front of the entrance, and clothes laid scattered and spilled from a laundry basket.

What chilled her to the bone though, and what made her double-look was finding a large brutal mess of old dark blood splattered all over the floor and corner which trailed up the wall to about a couple feet, and covered one side of the washer. Another trail of blood leads out a back door that slightly creaked in the breeze.

Karai quickly paced to it and bolted the door shut. She relaxed and breathed deeply through her nose eyeing the floor. She gazed at the blood one more time before leaving the laundry room.

It was a nice house, big and roomy; it was just a shame of what happened to it. The teenager stood in the middle of the kitchen with hands on hips and lips tucked in and stared ahead for a moment until her eyes flickered. "Stairs." she mouthed.

Karai stood by one side of the staircase peering up at the second floor. The steps were covered in the same white carpet as the living room floor, as well as noticing more blood stains on them. She hesitated once at the top of the steps, finding picture frames knocked to the floor, staring down a maybe twenty by seven foot hallway. There was a little more blood on the walls and floor, and what she could see were five doorways. Three on one side and two on the other. She looked inside each room as she passed, loudly knocking her fist against a wall while moving on. When nothing came out she decided to investigate some of the rooms. The first one was a large bathroom, a tub sat ahead of the doorway accompanied by a set of a couple carpet covered stairs, a small shower was beside it, one large mirror hung above a couple of sinks...then, Karai noticed the painkiller pills, medicine bottles and thermometer laying across the cabinet.

She stared at the items for some long moments, before trailing her eyes to the side as she turned around and walked back out into the hall, feeling another disturbed chill run down her spine. The survivor entered the closest bedroom, finding it to be a room for a ten-year-old kid or so. So she moved on to the next. The other two rooms were for guests. The last bedroom was bigger, and for someone older. Curious, Karai ventured inside to get a closer look around. There were plenty of piles of men's clothes, a stereo set on a wardrobe and another flat screen sat in front of a big and comfortable-looking bed on an oak dresser beside a closet. This bedroom had its own little bathroom too.

But what caught Karai's eye was the small picture on the night stand next to the bed. She crawled across the mattress and picked it up. And her eyes widened in surprise.

"What the...no way..."

There was a man with a little girl grinning and smiling happily in the photo. The kid had light brown curly hair and light blue eyes, while the man had dark shaggy brown hair.

Like the Hunter.

And golden-amber eyes with dark brown specks in both of them.

Like the Hunter's...

And a large scar on the left side of his face.

Just like the Hunter.

...This is him. This was his house. His life before the infection...

A cold sweat broke on her skin, and her eyes shifted back and forth between the two. He just looked so...innocent. At peace, content...so...happy...

She lowered the picture and discovered a wallet that was sitting behind the picture. Karai placed the photo down and reached for it. Upon opening it she found many credit cards and some money. She fumbled through them until she found his ID. In the picture he looked tired, his skin had a very light tan which look like was fading back to his regular white color; but he was smiling brightly. Her lips moved silently as she read his information.

"He's almost twenty..."

She lowered her eyes.

"...Ryko M. Rouden."

Karai blinked, she couldn't stop staring at his picture. Vivid memories of him as a vicious Hunter attacking her flashed through her head until she snapped back to reality and slowly looked to the doorway.

A tall, dark hooded figure stood in it, making her jump violently on the bed; but she held in a scream. She didn't hear him coming at all.

"Jesus Christ! Warn me next time!"

The Hunter snarled softly, and Karai relaxed with a sigh. "I'm sorry," she held up the wallet, "this is who you really are huh?"

He fidgeted, but in the dark gloominess she saw him nod.

Karai held the wallet in front of her with both hands. "Ryko...can I use your name?"

Another nod, and from what she could see he looked like he was giving her a "no shit" look.

"You remember mine right?" She chuckled softly.

He sighed with a third nod.

"OK."

He walked over to her and sat on the bed. He visibly stiffened at the photo, which she noticed right off. Her eyes cast from it to him.

"...Who is she?..." Karai softly asked.

The Hunter moaned a little, and looked away; finding the floor more interesting.

"Is she a...a um...friend?"

No.

"Family?"

Yes.

"Cousin, niece, sister?"

He whimpered.

"...Sister?..."

The Hunter nodded.

"...Oh...you don't have to tell me but...is she...is she alright somewhere?..."

The Hunter visibly shivered and dug his claws into his lap as he stared downwards; he didn't answer for a very long moment. And when Karai was about to start thinking he wouldn't give an answer, the special infected lightly shook his head.

"...I'm...I'm sorry for your-"

Karai stopped when the Hunter started growling, and so she slowly moved away from him. He looked around as his body continued to shiver; then he rose to his feet while staring at the photo. The survivor watched carefully as the Hunter looked from the picture to his hand. He trembled hard and suddenly, he screamed, causing Karai to jump again. He violently swats his CD's and ipod off his wardrobe; they clattered all over the floor while Karai watched from the furthest corner of the bed now. He glared over his shoulder and gave her a cold look with tearful eyes; a look she'll never forget.

Suddenly, he rudely stalked out of the room, Karai's eyes trailed after him until he was out of sight. She stared ahead in surprise when she could hear him wrecking everything in the hallway. He screeched and wailed as he did so, and the survivor hopped off the bed after sometime and rushed to the doorway then peered out. The hall was in worse condition than before, what was left untouched was now ruined and lying all over the ground with new claw marks in the walls. She could hear glass shattering, snarling, screaming and stuff being thrown around downstairs now. Karai debated whether or not to go down there...after some minutes of thinking, she took a cautious and nervous step forward. She was scared, her weapons were down there and if he decided to turn on her during his fit before she could reach them, it would definitely be over.

But she needed to do something. It was only a matter of time before the awful thought could happen, the Hunter hurting himself or he attracts unwanted attention. The violent noises continued as she neared and carefully descended down the steps. She kept her back against the wall and eyes forward until she could hear him now crying out and wailing even more. It felt it took an hour to her to reach the bottom, and when she did, Karai saw that he indeed mutilate almost everything into even worse condition. She slowly grabbed her machete and walked towards the ransacked kitchen and peeked her head inside just in time to see the Hunter in the entrance of the laundry room.

He had his hand over his hidden eyes with his teeth gritted. Tears streamed down his cheeks until he took his hand away and stared at his claws once more. The Hunter wrapped his arms around himself and slowly collapsed to his knees. Karai watched sadly with a hand placed on the entrance frame from her spot; she knew he didn't want to be like this. He hated it. He wanted everything to be OK again when he was loved and could live life, able to speak, not feared and hated. When he wasn't terrified of getting killed by survivors. Survivors like her.

She felt numb. She couldn't even begin to imagine how he was feeling. He must have had a very nice life with great friends, family and a good job. Then everything he once knew, everything and everyone he loved, his freedom, was all ripped away because of this fucking apocalypse.

She was the lucky one. She was immune.

He had nothing left.

Nothing...

Painful guilt twisted her stomach. She slowly approached the sobbing mess of a Hunter after resting her weapon against the closest wall and knelt down next to him. He snarled and lashed out, and she quickly pushed herself away from him. The Hunter looked at her, immediately realized his mistake and scrambled to the other side of the laundry room. He continued sobbing loudly and uncontrollably into his knees in lament for his old life he would never have again. Pathetic squeaks escaped from his throat as his hands trembled and he sniffled loudly...He tried to control his miserable wailing, but to no avail. The Hunter hugged his knees tighter to himself and just bawled in front of her.

It tore Karai's heart to pieces. She got up to walk over to him and slid down the wall next to the special infected. He didn't do anything this time so she slowly and hesitantly placed a hand on his back then rubbed in small circles. He whimpered loudly, probably trying to keep from wailing. And suddenly, he wrapped his powerful arms around her then buried his face into the crook of her neck. Karai was certainly startled, though she fought the urge to fight him off.

She paused for a minute before she slowly wrapped her arms around his trembling frame; feeling his tears streaming down her skin. He needed the comfort more than anything right now. The teenager rubbed his back more; and she could feel the guilt eating her alive now. He was just as human as she was, and he was lost, sick, scared, confused and alone until they had met. She treated him like complete shit until recently...

 _"Listen, this doesn't make us friends."_

 _"I don't want to see your infected ass anywhere near me again. Because I will kill you. Got it freak show?"_

Karai closed her eyes and slumped a little.

"I'm _so_ sorry for what I've said and did to you..."

He continued crying.

"Shh Ryko. I'm...here."

She wished she could say it's OK. But it's not. And it will never be again. Karai stared over his shoulder as he hiccupped and slouched.

"Shh...breathe hon; take it easy. Take it easy..."

The survivor began humming in his ear; he relaxed a little but didn't ease his hold on her. She shifted into a comfortable position as he whimpered some more. Finally, after a long time he began quieting down until he was breathing shakily and still huddled into her.

"There you go..."

Eventually the Hunter slowly released her and faced away from her while slouching against the wall. His eyes were puffy and tired. He sniffled and his lip quivered so she gently rubbed his shoulder. The Hunter suddenly pointed at the blood in the corner, making Karai looked to it then back to him with a raised eyebrow. He stared at her and shakily pointed at himself.

"I don't understand."

He sighed and pointed at the ceiling. It took a minute for her to figure out what he meant, until the little photo popped into her head. "Your...sister? That's her blood?..."

Yes.

"And you..."

He looked away; spreading his legs out in front of himself with his eyes squeezed shut and lips tucked in.

She stared at him as he shivered hard. "Ryko," Karai started softly, "you had no control of what was going on. Both of you know you didn't mean it..."

The Hunter sniffled hard and hugged himself tightly. He silently sobbed into his shoulder while she looked back at the gory mess.

 _'Something must have dragged her body out of here after he left...'_

She rubbed his shoulder more and looked to the floor. Upon glancing at him again, she could see rips in his hoodie, and from what she could see of his skin, there were small trails of blood here and there. Karai sighed again "hey," she gently pulled on him "you cut yourself didn't you? Let me take care of 'em this time. Come on..."

At first he refused, releasing a whine and stayed where he sat. She tugged on his arm more and waited patiently until he inhaled sharply and proceeded to stand. He walked ahead of her shamefully out of the room; Karai stole a last glance at the blood and gazed down while following after him.

 **...**

"Do you think the water still works here?"

The hoodie-less Hunter shifted his tired eyes around and shrugged as he gazed back at the floor.

"Well," Karai began as she wiped the last small cut clean, "you don't mind if we try it right? Got to keep up with our hygiene as much as possible you know."

He tucked his lips in and shook his head. She smiled and closed her first aid kit. "Alright, you should go first since this is your house obviously."

The Hunter rumbled and proceeds to take off his pants, making Karai blush immediately. "I-I'll go get the bath ready," she stammered as she raced out of the room. He tilted his head after the survivor as she ran out.

In the bathroom Karai rested her head against the edge of the tub as the water ran. "That poor guy...God I was such a bitch..." She raised her head and ran both hands down her face. She didn't fully trust him yet, but she made sure of herself she'll start treating him how he should be. Karai took another look around the room and the Hunter in all his naked glory was squatted down by the sink. A deep frown set on his face with half-lidded eyes watching her. Karai's face flushed again, she tensed with the only sound being the water filling the tub. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned the faucet off. "...In you go."

He crawled pass her as she watched and sat in the swishing cool water in silence with his back facing the other side of the tub. He obviously didn't want her to keep looking at those scars, and she could see he was fighting to keep his eyes open. The teenager opened a new bottle of body wash and squirted some of the liquid into a wash cloth, "this is a nice house you got. And hey, I really like your name." She said quietly.

The special infected remained silent, his eyes were closed and she was sure he fell asleep right there. Though when she began scrubbing his body he jolted awake startling her a little. The Hunter relaxed as she resumed scrubbing, until Karai noticed the edges of his lips twitching very lightly, and a strange noise vibrated from his throat.

 _'Is he...purring?'_

"Hm." Karai moved on to his back, and the Hunter cracked his eyes open with a protesting snarl. "Come on now, I won't look at them."

He relaxed again and she leaned forward to scrub the entire area, using her other hand to point out spots she missed. She could feel the roughness of the scars, and again her curiosity started eating at her. Sometime passed until he was standing in the middle of the bathroom dripping wet and smelling nice again; Karai couldn't help but uncontrollably steal another look at his royal parts before leaving the room to find him some clothes.

Once he was dried and dressed, he rested in his bedroom while she took a shower. Next the survivor ventured downstairs and locked the doors, and good windows, drew the curtains that weren't ripped to shreds shut over the ruined windows, grabbed her belongings and picked out some movies.

"Maybe the T.V upstairs still works."

Karai entered the bedroom where she found the Hunter had dragged out what looked like photo albums. He cocked his head and slowly batted at them then glanced at her; she smiled and sat down in front of him while opening one up. He was in several photos with many of what she assumed was friends and family. They all looked like they were having fun; at bars, raves, clubs, concerts, road trips, some high school photos, camping trips, hiking, holidays, he was in a lot of them where he was messing with friends, especially with a specific black-haired woman who was grinning and trying to push him away as he was licking her cheek.

She blinked and suddenly noticed the Hunter sitting next to her staring down at the photos. He whined then looked to her with a face full of great grief and longing. Karai began wondering exactly what happened to him during the beginning of the outbreak, how he got bit. Did he get bit before the panic began? Or did he during it? Finding the medicine in the bathroom told her it had to have been before. So how long did it take for the virus to take full effect? Why didn't he leave for help?...

What happened?

She flipped through the pages slowly, until she moved on to another album and discovered some family photos. She smiled at a couple, the man had a muscular built with tattoos on his arms, short black hair and fierce steel-gray eyes while the woman had the Hunter's eyes and hair color. His sister was with them in one picture, and the Hunter growled darkly at the man in it. She frowned at him in confusion.

"Are they your parents?"

He nodded stiffly as he pointed at the man. Then, he placed a hand on his shoulder blade.

"Wait a minute...your dad...he caused those scars?"

The Hunter hissed sharply.

She carefully closed the album and stared at the wall in disbelief.

 _'He was abusive...but why?'_

"…Even the scar on your face?..."

No.

"OK. Good to know."

Karai had so many questions, and most she couldn't get an answer for from him. Due to his inability to talk and that she should really mind her own business. She was shaken from her thoughts when the Hunter moved away. The teenager held up the movies to him, "I thought maybe we could try out your flat screen."

He huffed softly and glanced at the television before looking away with another shrug. So she rose and did just that. When it was confirmed the T.V worked, she lowered the volume and drew the curtains shut then closed the bedroom door. She tossed her things in a corner before putting in a DVD and rested on the bed.

Almost immediately, she heard whining. Looking down Karai saw that the Hunter was still huddled on the floor.

"Uh...what are you doing? Get up here."

He looked to her, his expression read: "I know you're still scared of me...you sure you want me up there with you?"

"It's your bed," she added as if she read his mind, "get your ass up here."

The infected hesitated and fidgeted, she moved over for him to which he took an extra minute or two longer before cautiously crawling into the bed and under his covers. His back was to her and she knew he was staring at his photo of himself and his sister by the way he whined. "We can take that with us if you want."

He snuggled deeper into the blankets, and she smirked while resting an arm behind her head.

He fell asleep shortly after he settled. Karai read his ID again and other information she found from some snooping around, learning that he was born and raised in New York. She wondered what else happened in his life before this situation, and what made him move down here with his sister. Though again, she tried her best to shake off her curiosity and returned to the movie with a yawn and held a pillow between her arms.

Suddenly, after some time the Hunter started whimpering in his sleep. Karai cast a glance at him and stopped fumbling with her hair; he hugged his pillow tightly and buried his face into it at the same time. She watched as he twitched and whined; she quickly realized he was having a nightmare.

She was still a little afraid of him. But she couldn't not do something...Karai placed her pillow to the side and hesitantly reached a hand out, her fingers curled inward as she paused. But the survivor took a deep breath and slowly rubbed the length of his arm. She observed his reaction, which he at first tensed and then quickly relaxed. He moaned with a small sniffle; Karai knew she had to get over her fear in order to trust him. Her eyes trailed his body.

He's just as human. He's just sick.

Karai blinked a couple of times until she moved closer to him. She wrapped an arm over him and slowly rested her head against his shoulder blade while looking back at the screen. She felt the Hunter relax further, though continued to whimper and whine. Karai again rubbed his arm some more; upon feeling her closeness and touch, the Hunter opened his eyes a little. He released a confused yet pathetic rumble from his throat. Where did the sudden change of heart come from all of a sudden? Wasn't he still a monster to her? He knew he was...that would probably never change. Nothing more than an infected freak of nature.

The Hunter looked down at his claws with a grim awareness once more, and the tears threatened to spill again. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip as he buried his face deeper into his pillow, muffling his sobs. Karai could feel tremors rack his rigid body. "Hey…easy honey…easy." She leaned in closer, pulling the edge of the hood back a little and brushed some of his hair behind his ear. The Hunter heaved another sob of misery out followed by a string of strangled cries and whimpers; he seemed to be holding his breath as he trembled in his sorrow. Karai quickly thought of something she once came up with long ago, something she once sang to a friend who felt was on the brink of losing themselves too. She stroked his hair and began to softly sing it in his ear.

 _"~Don't give up,_

 _You've got a heart of a warrior._

 _You'll be alright; it's OK to be scared._

 _Please don't cry, you're not alone._

 _I'm always here, just stay with me..._

 _Please stay..._

 _We can get through this together,_

 _Just hang in there, don't let go..._

 _Don't go..._

 _We will get through this together,_

 _We're gonna make it,_

 _Just stay strong with me..._

 _And we'll be OK..._

 _Just don't let go._

 _Ooooooooooooo..._

 _OooooOOOOooooo..._

 _Just don't let go...~"_

She felt his weeping at first increase as she sang; however, he slowly stopped as she continued until he took a deep shaky breath and was able to relax again. He sniffled loudly due to his nose being stuffed, until she could hear him take slow steady breaths through his mouth. He whined quietly before falling silent, and Karai smiled lightly while massaging the Hunter's arm.

"That's it..."

Eventually the teenager could hear him snoring softly, so she pulled the covers over him further and rested her head on his shoulder blade again. She drew her attention back to the movie with a soft sigh.

 _'I'll get you out of this...I promise.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: That little song just randomly flew out of my creative-less brain...I don't expect it to make much sense :/. But what I got out of it is Karai telling Ryko to not lose himself (his sanity) and to stay strong.**

 **Life's been a busy pest, hence why I update a little later. I was accepted into college for photography for next year and taking care of everything to set things up for it is a royal pain...work doesn't help either. Augh.**


End file.
